That One Day
by W0ND3R
Summary: Duncan loves Gwen; no way around it. Gwen loves Duncan; no denying it. All they have to do is admit it to the other.
1. Duncan

Herro everyone! This is quite odd for me; I've never done a fanfic before! I'm trying here, alrighty? Okay, a couple of things. One, this is very short and I'm sorry. I find it rather...dull. Not enough detail and other good stuff. /headslap I'm going to make this a chapter fanfic so prepare to see another chapter up asap. Two, this is Duncan and Gwen so you DxG haters, GTFO.

HEHEHEHEEH!

P.S holy pooper this is really short . I feel bad.

* * *

"Let's skate." I insisted, motioning her over. She awkwardly walked toward me, and took a pair of roller skates I handed her. She sat on the garage floor and slid them on.

"There a little big..." She mutters.

"You'll be fine." I assure her. I put mine on, and helped her up. "Wanna race?" I waggle my eyebrows.

"No. I just want to skate normal, for now."

"Okay, whatever you say." I skate out of the garage and wait for her at the end of my driveway. She goes as slow as my mom, and then—of course—hits a rock.

"Watch out!" Gwen screeched, unable to slow herself down. I side-stepped out of the way and watched her fall into the leaf-caked ground. Thank God it was Autumn, because she would have fallen onto the hard dirt. I skated over to help her, but she just swatted my hand away. "Gotta love roller-skates." I winked, and she punched me.

That was when she was seven, and I was nine. Then, was fun. She used to slug me all the time...she was a good hit, too. I never stopped her from hitting me; I said the stupidest stuff. I remember when she had her hair in high pigtails. She had never been good at skating, any type. Now, I'm sitting here staring up at my ceiling waiting for her to call. Sad, right? She see's me as nothing but a best friend, but my insides cant help but burn when I get a text or call from her. Oh man, and when I see her. My legs feel like jello and my jaw just falls. As soon as I feel my phone vibrate in my hands, and I answer.

"Hello?" I breathe slowly.

"Hey! Come over, I have homework to do and I really don't want to do it." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be over in fifteen." I say, trying to sound like it's no big deal.

"Yay! Okay, see you." We say goodbye, and the call ends.

If we didn't see eachother as best friends I would think this would be an opening to flirt, but seeing as that's not the case, I better just play it cool like I always do. Because I am Duncan, and I rule. Except when I see Gwen and I become a nervous jello-legged insides burning heart aching nerd freak. Yeah...I'm cool.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I made Duncan a softie in this one. He's good at hiding his love/like for Gwen though. He's a B.A xDDD Otai well yes, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need criticism and nice words! HEHE - Yes I'm obsessed with eheheheheh's.


	2. Gwen

This one's fairly small to; I'm going to get better at this, hopefully. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

After I clicked end, I sprang up from the soft moldy-green couch. The house reeked off disappointment and...vanilla. The disappointment came from no one other that my Mom, who was sulking after her date canceled. I skipped every over step on the stairs, and knocked on the door.

"What." My Mom's faint voice whimpered.

"Open up." I said, jiggling the door handle.

It was silent for a moment, but then the door opened. It was dark; it looked like it was night, but it was only eleven in the morning.

"Can I help you?" She said.

I looked at her and stifle a gasp. She had on her pajamas, her hair was in a bun and her eyeliner was horribly smudged.

"You need to shower. Come on." I took her bony hand and tried to get her off the bed...no such luck.

"All he did was cancel! He said he would love and try to do it again! Now stop whining and get up!" I instantly felt bad.

She made an ugly cry face and the tears began. "I...just...got all...r-r-ready...and...then...he...CANCELED!" I patted her back, feeling uncomfterable.

Even though she was my Mom, I was never good at this stuff.

"Can you let me sleep now, Gwenny?" She looked up at me.

"Of course. I love you." I get up, and slowly shut the door.

I sigh, annoyed. I wish she would listen to _me_ for once. It was always about her boyfriends. Though you can never really tell my Mom anything. She takes everything too seriously. It sickens me. My stomach is flopping from side to side when the doorbell rings. Thank God. I open it quickly, and take his hand. I run outside, and slam the door.

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I can't help but giggle. "Sorry, sorry." I sigh.

"I just had to get out of there." I wipe my nose, the tears trying to escape from my eyes. "C'mere." Duncan brings me into his chest, his body warm. I don't cry; I just push my nose against his neck and breathe.

"You smell nice," I whisper.

His body shakes with laughter. "So do you. I smell...Vanilla and a hint of blueberries."

I'm laughing now. "And I smell..." I sniff his neck again. "You smell like winter." I let go just enough so he's still holding me, but I'm looking at him.

"I like it."

"Oh, I bet you do Darling."

I hit him in his arm, and shuffle over to his car. "So, where are going today?" He asks me, unlocking the car door and getting in the drivers seat.

"Anywhere. Arbys." I laugh.

"Alright!" He blasts the air, and we go.

* * *

I'm done writing with this one until I get some reviews, so review? I know I'm saying review a lot, but whatevz. xD I love you all!

P.S

REVIEW! XD


	3. Duncan:

**Hello my beautiful Duncan and Gwen lovers! How is everyone doing this fine evening? I got some very encouraging reviews so I thought this one up. I really didn't know how end it so I made a fail ending 3: WAH.**

**I did try to make this a tad longer but I don't know how well I succeeded...Oh well, you work with what you got! This is mainly dialogue, sorry, but yeahhh. I was going to say something but I forgot and now I'm angry. D:**

**OH YEAH! If you haven't noticed, I'm naming the chapters in the characters POV. Like chapter one, Duncan. That was in Duncan's POV. Chapter two, Gwen. So Gwen's POV. And this one is Duncan again. I might have two chapter in the same POV, I'm not sure. But if you ever find yourself stuck and not knowing whose POV this is, the chapters tell you. **

**Anyways I've said way to much, so I'll say one more word:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't move." Gwen groans, holding her non-existent stomach.

"You ate a lot. I could have sworn I had _maybe_ two bites, and then you grabbed it up and gobbled it down like a crazy chicken." joked.

She attempted to hit my arm, but just ended up lightly tapping it. "Ouch!" I lied, gripping my arm.

"Shut up." She grumbled. Then it was quiet. When it was silent, it was _silent_. I could hear the heat radiating down on us it was so quiet. That's what happens when it's summer in a small town. Quiet happens a lot.

"I hate the quiet." I mutter.

"Then talk." She sits up straight and smiles.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day? Certainly you don't want to spend the rest of this perfect day sitting on the bench outside of your house!"

I stand up, and take her hand. It's warm and soft, and makes me tingle. I pretend that I feel nothing; that I don't care for her in any romantic way. But I do; so much. It almost hurts how nice it feels...

I yank her up, and catch her before she can go stumbling forward.

"Wow, thanks." She rolls her eyes. Her pretty, bright eyes.

I mentally slap myself for thinking such forbidden thoughts. The way she acts around me...she can't like me.

No, she _doesn't_ like me. Face the facts, Duncan.

She'd rather be kissing a monkey.

We end up just strolling around her neighborhood, arms linked.

"Not much further!" She assures me, smiling.

The sun falls on her hair in the most perfect way. I decide to bite my tongue until it hurts so bad I don't have another thought about Gwen. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"We're going to the best place here!" She smiles.

I bite harder into my tongue.

"You walk like a Grandma, come on!" She lets go of my arm and walks faster.

Don't look...don't look...my eyes fall at her backside. Bite.

"Ow!" I yell, my hands going to my mouth.

"What happened?" She stops and turns.

"Nothing." I say, shaking my head.

I start to walk faster; ahead of her. Anything to stop the thoughts.

Usually it was easy to block the thoughts, but today was odd. I hated it.

"Here we are!" She ran ahead of me, and I followed.

When I finally caught up with her, I looked up.

"Oh my God..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's better inside, I promise!" Her acting like a giddy schoolgirl made me laugh.

Her small fist knocked on the door three times, and it opened slowly, where I saw a very tall, very lanky man with bright orange hair and skinny jeans.

"Hey, Gwen! Come in! We have new pictures!" He took her hand, instantly heating me up, and I followed. Inside, it was nothing but graffiti and pictures.

"What is this place?" I said, staring up at the ceiling that was also covered in beautiful scenery and wonders. I noticed a big red dragon breathing fire into a bucket of water. I was instantly confused, but decided saying nothing was best.

"This, Duncan," She said, taking my hands.

"Is life."

I guess I didn't get it, because the lanky man and Gwen startled laughing and twirling while I just stood there.

Awkward.

* * *

**Okay well a couple of things: This is like a hippie community where people can express themselves. Random...yeah. I'm going to try super hard so make a lengthy chapter. I feel like a hypocrite though because I always hated fanfics that were short and now I'm writing short ones .**

**Okay, well...I know what I'm going to do for chapter four (: **

***SPOILER********

**There will be a DxG moment. A kissy one.**

***END SPOILER***********

**Review for the kissy moment?**

**OH GOD THIS IS SO SHORT.  
**


	4. Gwen:

**Tada! Two chapters in one night; boy you guys are lucky! xD I didn't get too many reviews, but what the hell right? Some people are reading it and for that, I thank you. This one...is mainly about Gwen wondering about her feelings for Duncan. Now...**

**READ! :D **

**P.S They are smoking weed...yeah...**

* * *

The first hit I took, I coughed everywhere. That of course, made Duncan laugh his head off.

"Shut...Up!" I said, coughing some more.

Daniel patted my back, and took the joint from me. "Let me show you how it's done." He then proceeded to bring it to his lips, and inhale.

My eyes burned, but I didn't speak. This was all so...intense. I've smoked before...well maybe once. As I went back into reality, Duncan was taking it in. He held it in awhile, then breathed it out of his nose.

"That's some pretty good stuff," He commented, handing it to me.

"Will I cough again?" I said, worry caking my face.

"You might, I dunno. It gets easier, I promise." Daniel says.

I breathe in, and hold. My eyes water again, so I breathe out. Two hits and I'm already feeling slightly woozy. Duncan is breathing it in multiple times before Daniel snatches it back. Once he breaths out, he stands. At first he laughs his brains out.

"Ready to make some magic?"

I raise my eyebrows. Magic? What, are we going to have some threesome?

I almost feel the urge to ask when he hands me a purple spray paint bottle. Duncan staggers to get up, but eventually does. I decide it would be good if I at least _acted_ high.

So when I stand, I stagger slightly. I try to laugh as much as possible. It's fairly easy to act high; when I was younger I used to act drunk with my friends so I'm assuming it's the same. I start spraying, unsure what to create.

After a while of mindless spraying I come to the conclusion that I made a square.

"Oh." Daniel says.

Duncan hops over—quite literally—and stares at it. "It's..." Duncan mutters.

"Beautiful!" They say together, laughing.

"Hey...Hey...I'll be right back...I've got to piss like a racehorse!" Daniel is laughing his entire walk out of the main room. I hear a 'psst' sound coming from Duncan.

"Gwen." He says.

He sounds normal for a moment. Then he starts to laugh and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Duncan?" I put my hands on my hips.

I feel like his Mother, looking down on him while he sits there like a mindless child. He stand, and walks toward me.

"I gotta se...secret..." He says very slowly.

My eyes narrow, confused.

"What would that secret—" I am cut off my Duncan's cold lips, mushing into my chin.

"Uh...Duncan..."

"Yes, my beautiful Princess?"

"What the hell are you doing."

"Kissing you, obviously."

"No, you missed. Now stop kissing my chin, and stand up straight!"

"I don't wanna!"

For heavens sake, he sounded like a child! I grabbed him by his Mohawk, and pushed him away.

"You liked it, don't lie!" He slides down, sitting once more.

"Yes, Duncan. You were amazing. Let's do it again." I sit beside him, extremely annoyed.

This time, Duncan doesn't miss. I am caught off guard again, unsure how to respond. He kisses my tight lips over and over. He must think I'm kissing back. I pange of guilt strikes me in my stomach, and I kiss back. I feel odd; this isn't going how I expected it too be. I thought when Duncan and I had our first kiss, it would be special. Like we would be in the bouncehouse and I'd trip him and then he'd take me down with him, then embracing me with a strong, tasty kiss. Now we were sitting on the floor, attempting to makeout, Duncan high as a bird, and I, trying to make sense of it all.

"You taste like berries." He says, pulling back for a moment.

"You taste like weed." I say, coughing.

"I'm sorry. Next time it will be better."

Next time? What did he expect; for it to become a regular thing? I don't know if I saw Duncan like that...if I even _wanted_ to see Duncan like that. Hell, I've known him since I was seven. Oh man...did that bring back memories...

_"Let go off me, you buffoon!" I screeched, squirming away from Ben. _

_Ben was a puffy and freckly ten year old whom everyone in the school was terribly afraid of. I had heard a rumor he was gay—mind I was seven, who looked up gay on the internet, so I was aware—but obviously that wasn't true. _

_"No ones here, moron. Now shut up and kiss me!" Ben's sticky lips touched my cheek, my forehead, my nose, and now it was pushed against my lips. He did it multiple times, until he noticed I was crying. _

_"Don't cry, this is nice. Your my girlfriend now, okay?" _

_"No! Get off me you shit head!" I recalled my Mother saying that to my Father, so I decided to say it. _

_"Not until your my girlfriend!" He had me pinned against the itchy grass. _

_"..." I just continued squirming. _

_"Your my girlfriend!" He repeated. _

_"I'm—" _

_Before I could finish that awful sentence, someone kicked him off of me. I looked to my left, and saw a scrawny boy kicking Ben square in the nose. _

_"'Your my girlfriend!' Piss off!" The black haired boy yelled. _

_What does piss off mean? I couldn't think much more on the subject, because I tackled the boy. _

_"Hey! Get off me!" He said, squirming. _

_"Stop kicking him." _

_"No! He was kissing you!"_

_"Stop or I'll spit." _

_"Okay, okay!" _

_I rolled off of him. Ben was either scared to get up, or knocked out. I ignored him. _

_"What's your name?" I asked. _

_"Duncan. Your Gwen, right?" _

_"Yeah...how'd you know that?" _

_"Ben talks about you a lot. I knew he would be here, harassing you after school." _

_"Thanks for helping me." I stand up, and wipe my mouth. _

_"Was he your first kiss?" Duncan asked. _

_"Yeah..." I wrinkled my face in disgust._

_"Here,"He took my hand, and pecked my lips. I looked at him funny. _

_"So he's not you last kiss. You know?" _

_I nodded, trying to hide my obvious blush. _

_"Hey, I'll take you home. You live far away?" _

_"No, just across the street." _

_"Hey, me to! Let's go!" He handed me my bag, and we began walking. _

_I remember Ben coming back that morning, his nose broken. _

_He made a kiss face at me, so I slugged him. _

Though...I guess I did sort of fancy him. Like the way he looks at me when I'm upset. The way his eyes twinkle at night; his eyes were beautiful.

"Do you want me, Gwen?" He said, as though he was reading my thoughts.

"I'm not going to answer that." I simply reply, beginning to stand.

"Fine. But I'm better now, I can think." He promises, and stands with me.

I walk out of the door, into the hot air. I'm only a few feet away from the door when I hear him jogging after me.

"Home?" He asks.

"Home." I reply softly.

When he wraps his arm around my waist, I make up my mind.

I don't like Duncan.

* * *

**Ahh! OH NO SHE DI-IDN'T! Well...she did. Don't worry, my pretties, I have every chapter ready in my head. I just have to write them! **

**So I leave you with this...**

**Will she ever get feelings for Duncan?**

**How does Duncan feel about her?**

**Will their friendship remain the same, even after the kiss?**

**All these will be answered in the next chapter!**

**P.S I found out I cant have Duncan/Gwen in more than one chapter so I'll be adding a symbol or something to dignify whose POV it is, but make it look like a different name. xD **

**Like chapter three was: Duncan:**

**And this chapter, Gwens POV, will be Gwen: xD so**

**sorry I write to much sidenotes. **

**REVIEWWWW if you want me to continue! **

**Over and out!**


	5. Duncan::

**"These are the times that try mens souls." -Thomas Payne.**

* * *

I didn't know how to call her.

What would I say?

Do I just act like I don't remember?

She probably thinks I don't; how the _hell_ could I not remember kissing the girl I've had a crush on since I was eleven!

I remember when I first liked her...It was almost if it was just yesterday...

oOoOoO

_I had to stop for a moment, the cold air making my throat burn._

_"You suck at running." She commented. _

_I stood up straight;I was way taller than her. She just started running again. _

_She loved winter; I despised it._

_She always had buckets more energy in winter than she usually did. Her mood changed too-She was happier. I guess part of that was every winter her parents went on some cruise around Florida for the entire month of December, and he Aunt Lonny stayed with her. _

_Lonny was tall, bony, and fake-young. The ones that try to look younger with botox and makeup and hair dye, but it's obvious they were hitting their late forty's, early fifty's. She was nice; just not nice _looking_._

_So, later than day, Gwen and I were sitting at her porch, sipping hot chocolate. _

_The way her hair was blowing in the night air...her skin as pale and glowing at the moon. _

_That's when it hit me; I liked Gwen._

oOoOoO

And that was that.

Every day since then my heart aches for her. It's weird, because I'm not usually like this.

I eye a green monkey that I was going to give to Gwen for Friendship day—a day Gwen and I created; the day I saved her from Ben—and grabbed it.

I choked it, pushing my thumbs into its fluffy throat.

I realized what I was doing, and feeling oddly embarrassed, threw it across the room. It hit the door, and fell.

Unsure what to do, I grabbed a piece of ripped paper, and half of a pencil.

Gwen would always tell me writing things down would help my anger, sadness, anger, whatever the feeling.

It might as well work for love too, right?

So I took the pencil into my write hand, and wrote:

Stupid feelings.

Stupid me.

I hesitated writing the next line, thinking.

Stupid monkey.

* * *

**That little quote, by Thomas Payne, is about the revolutionary war...but when my Social Studies teacher read it to us, I thought it would be a good quote for Duncan. These are the times, his want for Gwen but she's rejected him, that try mens souls, him trying to get out of this odd funk. **

**Now it's short and lame, but I don't care. It's just a little segment about Duncan feeling sad/mad/whatever about the night before. He's basically having a war within himself. Anyways, I wrote this in math class. Chapter 6 shall be up soon!**

**BUT NOT BEFORE I GET REVIEWS .**


	6. GwenAndDuncan

OH MY GOD HELLO. ENJOY :3 AND READ BOTTOM!

* * *

I spat onto the grass, feeling numb. My mind had still not cooperated to even _want_ to think back of the other day.

But even so, every time I even think of Duncan, my heart burns. What that meant, I don't know.

But what I did know was that I missed him.

Damnit!

I wish my body would tell me how to act. It's like a frickin' defective machine! I whimpered, and sat on the swing. I found myself at the park, extremely close to Duncans house. Maybe I could call him...I felt myself searching for my phone.

Maybe we could get some action under the slide...I began laughing.

I hate you, mind. I hate you a lot.

I wouldn't even be sure what to do if he pulled out a condom...or whatever. I've barely _kissed_ guys, let alone have sex with them!

I sighed, searching for his name in my contacts. I found it, and clicked the call button. As soon as I put it to my ear, he answered.

His voice sent shock waves through my system. Damn you body.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Gwen. What's up? You okay?" He sounded strange.

Was he not freaking out like I was us? He was a pretty good actor..."No, not really. Can you come to the park?"

"Yeah, of course. The one by my house?"

"Yup." I heard him shut his front door.

"I'll literally be there in like, thirty seconds." He hung up.

I sighed once more, and begun to swing. My stomach had just started to settle when he came into view. He gave a slight wave, and entered the park. He sat on the swing beside me, and started fixing his belt.

"Oh wow," I laughed, and stopped my swing.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked.

"Sure, whatever." I crouched down in front of him and helped him.

He started laughing. "What?" I said, finishing the belt.

"Oh babe, if only you could see how hot this looks."

Instantly, my face grew hot and I sprang up. "You're retarded," I rolled my eyes. He stood, and took my hand.

"You like it, don't lie!" Oh man, he smelled good.

I just wanted a little taste...before I could go back to my senses, I was dangerously close to his neck. "Whoah there, vampire." I leaned back and saw him wink.

"Your a horn dog, Duncan." He winked again.

That's when I smelled his breath.

"Dude, did you drink a whole keg yourself?" I pushed him back, and he just started laughing.

"No! I only had a few beers, chill out Gwen, Jesus."

"I told you to stop drinking, Duncan."

"Your not my Mom! Or my girlfriend! Unless...you want to be?" I rolled my eyes and started exiting the park.

"Why don't you ask me when your sober, okay?" When I was walking back home...

and the park was out of sight...

I burst into tears.

~0~0~0~

**DUNCAN POV**

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck!

**Fuck!**

I staggered into my house, and almost fell while going up the stairs.

You suck, Duncan.

You are a horrible fail of a person.

Your a dick.

"Shut up, mind!" I groaned.

Thank the Lord I was home alone. I went into my room, and sat on my bed. I rubbed my eyes, and sighed.

My heart hurt, burned even.

Gah! I threw a textbook at my door. I grabbed my phone and texted Gwen.

**Sorry.**

It only took her a minute to reply.

_Whatever._

**No, Gwen, not whatever. I fucked up. I'm sorry.**

_It's okay, Duncan. Really._

**I'm coming over tomorrow morning. Be ready at five.**

_Five? Duncan, are you insane?_

**Just be ready, okay? I love you Gwen. **

Oh shit. Did I really just send that? I punched myself.

_Okay. Love you too Duncan._

My heart literally froze in place. I blinked, rereading that same text at least fifty times, then fifty times more before I let out a big,

"Yaaahoo!"

Again, thank the Lord I was home alone.

* * *

I have suddenly been in the mood to write. It still isn't long enough; I need more inspiration...but it will have to do. I've created an account on (username is MagicalElephants) I'll be able to write stories tomorrow at 9 AM, and I've already written two chapters for it. I would be EXTREMELY grateful if you would (once I upload it, lol) review it and favorite it/me. Also,

REVIEW THIS STORY IF YOU WANT MOAR!

333


	7. Duncan:::

I'm trying to get in the groove of writing longer chapters...I'M TRYING OKAI? GAWD DX

* * *

The roads look odd, and well...scary at five in the morning.

The roads aren't dead; there is probably...a dozen or so cars slowly rolling their way to work. I, however, am rolling to the best girl in the worlds house. She better be awake! I turned on her street, and into her long driveway. I didn't dare hit the horn; Gwen lived in a pretty rich neighborhood, and the last thing I need is to be chased out of there by angry rich snobs.

It's already happened once, at a different neighborhood...The corner of my eyes spots her first.

I turn quickly, my mind hungry to look at her. Her hair looks perfect-as usual, I noted- and she wore a tight blue v-neck along with black and silver pajama pants.

I unlocked the car doors for her, and she went in. I don't want to say it was awkward...but it was. We smiled at eachother, but that was the extent of our conversation; at least until later.

"It's freezing in here!" She yelped, her teeth chattering.

Cold? I thought it was fine..."Turn on the heat then?"

Oh God, I sounded like a grump. She followed my instruction, and sat back in her chair. "Where are we going, hmm?" She muttered. I looked over and saw her eyes closed. How cute.

"My house." I said a little too quickly. I could feel her eyes on me when she replied, "Oh."

Was that a sad 'Oh'? "Yeah...we can go somewhere else if you'd like?" I hope she didn't catch onto my being-or trying to be-polite. My heart froze when she put her hand on my upper high. "No, it's fine." Her voice sounded silky.

She didn't move her hand the entire ride back to my house.

~0~0~0

She bounced on my bed, and then laid down. I mimicked her moves.

"Mmm," She said into my pillow. "your bed is sooo comfy!" She laughed her normal Gwen laugh, and I let out my breath that I had been holding in since we got here.

"You hungry?" I asked. She stopped for a minute to look at me, then shook her head.

"Nah, I'm trying to lose a few pounds." She pulled up her shirt enough so I can see her flat, pale stomach.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Really Gwen. Really." She grinned back at me.

"Look!" She poked her non-existent flab. She proceeded to take my hand and place it. Her stomach was cold. Maybe I could warm it up...She didn't remove my hand, only looked at me. I looked back, boring a hole into hers.

I took a deep breath through my nose; now or never, Duncan. And I choose...now. I leaned in, quickly but not _too_ quickly, and pecked her on the lips.

It seemed as though her expression didn't change. "Gwen?" I whispered.

She blinked, but didn't reply. She suddenly grabbed me, pulling me down onto the bed.

I wasn't sure how to react. She kissed me, and I kissed back.

Damn, she was good.

She lowered her mouth onto my neck, making me groan a little. But she didn't stop there. Her lips continued moving down, and when they reached my lower abdomen...well, if I wasn't so turned on right now, I'd be worried.

"Duncan?" She squeaked.

"Yeah?" I managed to huff out.

"You remember that question you asked me that day in the warehouse, and I didn't answer you?"

I nodded, even though I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I do want you. Bad."

I tried not to look surprised.

Hells yeah!

* * *

o.O should I make them do it? I'm so tempted.

So.

Very.

Temped.

R

E

V

I

E

W

If you want another chapter!


	8. Gwennypoo

Is this an okay length? I'm trying to make it long but making it suspenseful at the same time...I dunno if it's working lol

* * *

Kissing him, I replayed the conversation with my Mom yesterday night in my head.

**0*0*0*0**

_"Oh Gwenny! You look so sad! Sit, sit! Tell me whats wrong." I raised an eyebrow; my mom has _never_ offered to listen to my problems._

_"Okay..." I sat on the edge of her bed, thinking of some lie I could come up with so I could sit in my room and cry._

_He had been such an ass. I mentally sighed; Mom took my head in her hands, and kissed my forehead. "You're so beautiful." She kissed the tip of my nose._

_"Mom..." I started. The tears were inevitable. We sat for hours, crying and laughing and having some crazy mother-daughter bond. She sat wide-eyed, listening to my long story._

_"I say you march on over there and kiss him so bad it makes his green hair turn white!" I laughed at that._

_"He invited me to hang out tomorrow morning."_

_"Really?"_

_Her eyes glistened. Poor Mom, I thought. She was such a sap for romance. "Yeah. I'm not sure if I should go." That made her sparkling eyes widen._

_"Gwen! You are going! I forbid you not to go!" She winked at me._

_I smiled weakly in return, though still feeling that queasiness in my stomach. "I want you to be safe, you know that."_

_Now along with the queasiness, was awkwardness._

_"Yeah..."_

_I looked down at the soft royal purple sheets. They looked softer than they felt. I wonder why._

_"But I want you to have fun. I know you are responsible, more than me even!" She laughed at her own words._

_"Here, take some money." She reached for her purse, but I grabbed her hand._

_"Mom, no. I don't need your money, alright?" I let go, and she retracted her hand. "I love you, Gwen." Her eyes seemed so happy but her voice lingered of pain._

_"Are you okay Mom?" I whispered._

_"Yes, Dear. A tad tired though." She shrugged, fixing her pillow before laying back down._

_"Get some sleep." I muttered, flicking the light switch off._

_"Gwen?" She called, already half-asleep._

_"Yes?"_

_"I always thought you and Duncan were a marvelous couple." I saw her grin through the darkness._

_I huffed a laugh, then closed the door._

**0*0*0*0**_  
_

My mouth had trailed down to his stomach before I came back into reality.

"Gwen..." He mumbled.

I looked up at him, but his eyes were shut. My heart and stomach were intertwined, both going crazy, knocking into my bones and lungs and everything else inside of me. Or that's how it felt, anyhow. He opened his eyes and looked at me, and I gave him a weak half-smile.

He smiled back; Lordy, he was cute. I kissed him again and again, and he returned each kiss. I laid on top of him, our bodies perfectly molded to match the other. I felt his hand trail down to my backside.

"Wait," He breathed, gently pulling away.

I got off of him, trying to settle my stomach. Breathe, Gwen, breathe. He stood, and looked at me. "How far are we going to go?" He said it in such a monotone voice. "I...don't know." I shrugged slightly.

"Gwen," He sat down.

"You're driving me insane here. Don't get all flirty and kiss me just so you can back away. Just tell me, are we only going to kiss or are we gonna fool around? Or we could just go watch some tv; I don't mind."

I spread my legs out. "Well, what to do you want to do?"

He stood back up and rubbed his eyes. "Gwen, if I had the choice, we would never leave my room."

I had to suppress the urge to giggle like a child. "Let's just see what happens?" I suggested, tugging on his arm.

He turned around, cowering over the bed and me.

"Kiss me," He growled.

I did another half-smile before doing as I was told.

* * *

Oh hawt DAYUM it's getting steamy! Now, next question...would you feel weird if I put in a little more dirty dialogue? Now I'm not saying that like Gwen moaning out to Duncan to give it to her, I just mean in Duncans head, like...

ex; Fuck, Shit, fuuck! The way she moved her body against me felt so freakin' good.

^Except, better than that. LMFAO okay well I really love the reviews! Whenever I get reviews I get the urge to write more. Sooo if you want more guess what you should do? (; okay I'm talking to much.

DxG FOREVAH!


	9. Duncaaaan

'2 in one day? If you keep updating like this I don't care how short your chapters are !' I was only going to upload those two, and save this one for tomorrow, but your comment made me laugh sooo HERE!

P.S: Hey, check out my original story on !

.com/s/2911916/1/Gia

NOW ENJOY!

* * *

Her lips made mine tingle, the way she kissed and lightly sucked on them. My heart was in a twist, for pleasure and pain. I don't know how much more heartache I can take form Gwen. She flirts, then backs away. We have never done _this_ before though, which I think is a good start. Hell, I'd never done this with anybody. I leaned over he more, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, pushing into my extreme hard-on.

"Oh boy," I groaned, pushing my face into her neck.

"What's wrong? She muttered, out of breath like I was.

My mind instantly went into wondering if she could feel what was pressing into her at this exact moment. Imagine if her pants were off...no. Bad Duncan; don't get ahead of yourself. Who knows when she'll be done, and I'll have to take her home.

Hopefully not soon. I looked at her, kissed her lightly, before nipping and kissing her neck. She muffled a whimper into my ear, which made me laugh.

"Stop laughing," I felt her hit my back playfully.

"You're so fucking cute!" I laughed again, pulling her legs closer and tighter around me. I knew I was being fast with her, but I couldn't help it. A man can only surpress his urges so much, before it gets the better of him. I took her hand, and kissed it. She watched me.

"Gwen," I started.

I wanted to ask her to touch it. To hold it. Her innocent eyes, though, I almost felt like she wasn't ready. If she wants too, she will.

"Yeah?"

"Ah...nevermind. Move, I want you on top of me."

She seemed to be okay with that, considering she hopped up at the exact moment I finished my sentence. She sat on my lower stomach, making my johnson one happy boy. It wasn't until we had been kissing for a few minutes in this, wonderful, position was I realised she was grinding against me.

The first few times I thought it might just have been an accident; nope, it was the real thing.

This time I whimpered, but in pain. If we kept this up, I was going to have some serious blue balls. She slid down me, now resting on my legs. I watched her, nervously, in suspense and she fumbled with my belt. I stopped her, and did it. Once the belt was taken off, she undid my pants.

Oh thank you, thank you! I repeated in my head. The jeans were off, but that was it. It looked more obvious, which oddly enough, made me embarresed. She went back to that wonderful spot of hers.

"Better?" She asked, twirling her index finger on my chest.

"Very much."

We began kissing again; this kiss was weird, in an amazing way. Her tongue snaked around in my mouth, and I did the same in hers. I placed my hands on her hips, and slowly but surely, made my way up. It wasn't until my thumbs felt the soft lace of her bra that she pulled away from the kiss.

Oh, shit. My heart thumped, hopeful that I didn't ruin it.

I was completely reassured when she pulled her shirt up and over her body.

"There," She winked at me.

My whole body tingled, wishing we could get to the main event. I didn't mind what we were doing, of course. "I want you, Gwen." I grumbled.

"I know." She whispered back.

"I want you so bad." my mouth was pushed up against her ear.

"I know." She repeated.

I groaned as quietly as I could, the moment almost too much for me. Sure, I had made out with some pretty hot and hardcore chicks, but they weren't anything like Gwen. Gwen just had this way about her..the way she moved, smelled, talked...

"I want you too, Duncan. Really fucking bad...but..."

Damnit! A but!

"I don't want to be another one of your toys."

She got off me, though her legs lingered on my stomach.

"Gwen, you are _not_ a toy. Trust me." I looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Can I, Duncan?"

"Yes, you can. I trust you, you trust me. That's how it works."

She put her hand right on my dick. "I don't even know if I'll be good, Duncan." She seemed worried.

"Gwen, who cares. Besides, I'll help you. But we _don't_ have to do anything. Remember, I'm not pressuring you." I wanted to make sure she wanted to do it, and she wasn't just doing it because she knew I wanted too. Her hand began to move slightly, back and forth, through my boxers. She smiled.

"Okay."

Okay? Okay what?" She reached into her pocket, and took out a condom. She was prepared? My heart did that weird flop again.

"You're sure?" I asked again.

"One hundred percent." She grinned at me, though I could tell she was nervous.

"But first...I want to try something."

"Sure, anything."

That's when she pulled my boxers down, and wrapped her tiny hand around my happy man.

* * *

LOLOLOL 'She put her hand right on my dick.' I feel weird saying dick and stuff, so I try and sound even more sillier with things like...happy man! :D Are ya'll surprissseeddd? I don't think I'm going to go into detail with the sex scene...I would be able to write it but honestly, I'd feel weird .

I hope I didn't make Gwen sound like a dirty skanky whore D:

lmfaooo, review? I think I'm done for the day. I'll continue writing tonight, though! So I have things to publish tomorrow (:

P.S; I get home from school arouunnddd 4:30-5:00 Eastern time, ( 1:30-2:00 pacific time) so I'll be uploading chapter...nine, I think? Tomorrow around that time. I'll be sosososososso happy if I see that I have tons of reviews(:

thank you all for putting up with my lame story:p


	10. Gwen::

Hello, my beautiful people! Enjoy?

P.S this feels like it's my longest one...

P.P.S It's one in the friggin morning so I better get a ton of reviews for dis shit  
-_-

* * *

He watched me as I dressed, slowly slipping into my panties and bra. I put back on my shirt but decided to leave my pants off. He was already dressed, had been for awhile. My mind whirled, my body ached, and my heart buzzed. How long had we been at it? Looking at the sun shining through Duncan's window, it much be ten, maybe eleven. Now I watched him, as he got up from his large golden-sheeted bed and stood in front of me. He reminded me of a skyscraper, and I was just a tiny fire hydrant. He kissed my hair, and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I pushed him away, annoyance building up in my chest.

"I'm sorry," He managed through his gasps of laughter. I walked away from him, leaving him alone in his bedroom. I walked down his stairs, only to be welcomed by his younger sister.

"Hi Gwen!" She giggled, totally unfazed by my messy hair, sweaty complexion, and the fact that I was pant less.

I inched back up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. When I re-entered the bedroom, I hit Duncan's muscular arm. "Hey!" He laughed. Was he _really_ still laughing. "Your sister is downstairs!" I hit him again. His eyes widened. "She is?" He moved me out of the way so she could go downstairs. I put on my pants, and trailed behind him.

"Maddy?" He called, entering the living room.

She sat on the black leather sofa, chewing on cereal and watching the Saturday cartoons. "Hi." Her eyes didn't move from the large screen. "The hell are you doing here?" He picked up the remote from the spotless glass coffee table, and clicked the power.

"C'mon, Duncan! I told you I would be home from Sammie's this morning. Chill out, will yah?" She stood and tried to grab the remote from Duncan's insanely large hands, but he was obviously too strong.

"Give me the remote or I'll tell mom what you and Gwen were-"

He handed her the remote, and turned around. "Thanks, awesome brother!"

"Yeah, yeah...bitch..." He grumbled back before entering the kitchen.

He motioned me over, and I obeyed. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. My body tingled, and i felt my hands twitch. "You hungry?" He said through the kiss. I pulled back.

"Let's see...I've been awake since five, and done nothing but well...exercise. Of course I'm freakin' hungry!" I poked his flat stomach.

"No poking!" He warned, his index finger wiggling around in front of my face. I grabbed his hand, and bit his finger. "Dammit! No biting either!" We both started laughing, and began making breakfast. While he finished our wonderful breakfast, Duncan sent me out to talk to Maddy.

Maddy was twelve, blonde and adorable. Her eyes were big and her skin was smooth and reminded me of a porcelain doll. She didn't seem to notice me when I sat down beside her. It wasn't until commercial that she even looked away from the screen.

"Gwen, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Well that was a random and odd question. "Why do you ask?" I tucked my feet under me. "My friend, Sammie, already know what's she want to be. I'm worried that I won't be good at anything and I'll become a hobo and my best friend will be a grimy dog, and my home will be a box." I would have laughed, if not for the real worry in her voice. "What does Sammie want to be?" I had to ask before we continued. "She's going to be a model." That made me roll my eyes instantly.

"What happens in five years when Sammie is fat and greasy?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. You all are much to young to worry about your future. Just make sure you get your priorities straight."

"And they are...?"

"School and family and friends. Trust me on this one, friends are important. Like me and Duncan. We are _best_ friends. We love each other very much."

"That's why you and him were locked up in his room?"

She waggled her perfect eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes, like she was being silly and we did nothing. I patted her tiny knee. "You hungry? Duncan is making breakfast." She stood up without replying to my question and made her way to the dark wooden table. His whole house reeked of beauty, and smelled of incense. I'm sure Duncan hated it, but I find it enticing and wonderful. She chair at the dining table were oddly comfortable, for wooden chairs without cushions.

I sat across from Maddy, who was looking at some big book she got from the coffee table. I couldn't see what the title was, only that it looks like it was ten thousand pages, and has a purple and white cover.

It confused me when I saw Maddy was actually _reading_ it, and it seemed she was more than halfway through. The way she leaned her face into the book, almost as if she wished she was in it. It reminded me of my Mom on Sunday when she was busy with one of her novels. She would always tell me she read these books because she could never get a man as wonderful as Chad, or Seth, or whoever was the true love in her books. I don't believe her though.

She is beautiful. She has brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and her eyes bright and cheerful, reminding me so much of a child. She was right when she told me I was more mature than her; and if she even kew that was true...what went on in my mothers head?

Duncan came out, his hands full. He set down a plate full of pancakes, three smaller plates for us, and told us the rest we would have to get ourselves. Maddy and I grabbed the rest of the food and drinks, and we all sat back down. None of the pancakes were burnt; all perfect and delicious looking _and_ smelling.

"Gosh, Duncan!" Maddy said as she bit into a pancake without even cutting it. Duncan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I still want a cat, you know!" Another random comment said from Maddy. She motioned her fork at Duncan, as if threatening to stab him.

"And you have to ask Mom, you know!" He wiggled his fork as well.

I wonder if this is how they acted when there was no company. I can only imagine Duncan and Maddy alone on a Saturday morning, watching cartoons together and sharing a big bowl of family love. I burst out laughing at the thought, sending bits of pancake all over the polished table. That triggered the whole room to go into some rage of laughter that left bits and pieces of pancake on the table, a fork on the floor, and me extremely embarrassed. Thank you, God, for not telling them to ask me why I was laughing in the first place. Maddy was the first one done, having eaten only half a pancake. "I'm going up to my room to finish reading. See you at dinner!"

She grabbed the box of cereal that she had been eating earlier, and hiked up the long staircase. It wasn't until Duncan heard Maddy's door click shut that he turned on the charm.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked, picking up my plate.

"I want to sleep." I replied with a sigh.

He has kept me up most of this week, whether he knows it or not. All I do is lay awake, thinking of him and how much he pisses me off but I can't help but get an extreme case of butterflies whenever I'm around him.

"Oh, alright. You can sleep in my bed, or I can take you home. Which ever you want." If he was disappointed about me wanting to sleep, he sure didn't show it. Actually, he almost sounded relieved. I decided it would be fun to get him a little hot and bothered as I walked into the kitchen and hugged him.

"If I slept here..." I nipped at his earlobe and let my hands trail down to his backside. "Would you sleep with me?"

It must have worked, because I felt his body tense up, as if he had seen something frightening. "Well Gwen, that would depend on one thing," He took my hands, and placed them on his hips, and licked his lips as if he was about to say or do something naughty. A chill went down my back as he breathed into my ear.

When we heard his front door open, we spread what seemed like fifty feet apart. I half ran into the living room to sit on the couch, and he turned to make it look like he was finishing dishes.

"Duncaan!" His Mother called. "Oh, your right there." She had the voice of an angel, the way it seemed to come out of her and twirl around the room and make everything feel alright. Her voice seemed to instantly calm my unnerved feelings. "Guess what I bought!" I couldn't see her, but I heard her crumple up a plastic bag. I didn't hear Duncan's response, if he even had one. She hurried out and sat in the chair across from me, smiling.

"You think it's cute, don't you?" It took me a moment to see what she was referring too.

"Oh my...it's beautiful!" My girlish instincts threatened to consume me.

She was wearing a white watch, encrusted with some kind of yellow-white gem. "Duncan hates when I spend money, but oh well!" She giggled her wonderful giggle and stood up. "So happy to see you Gwen! You look positively radiant today!" She winked at me.

"I can tell someones in loooveeee! Who is the lucky boy?" I just stared at her while trying to control my widening eyes. Duncan, bless him, stepped into the room.

"Oh hey Mom, Maddy wanted you to talk to her about that damn getting a cat thing again." His Mom put her hand on her hip, and let out a hefty sigh.

"What does she not understand that her Father is allergic!" She walked quickly up the stairs.

Me and Duncan locked eyes, the space between us begging to be broken. I can see this is going to be hard, with trying to keep it a secret and what not. But I know we can do it.

Maybe.

Hopefully.

If a miracle happens.

* * *

Sha-bam! They aren't virgins no moarrrr! Okay, I'm extremly tired and am going to hate myself in the morning. Lucky for you though, huh? I've already edited it so all I have to do is get home from school, click a few buttons and boop! You have another chapter to drool over.

I'm trying to thinking of some conflict between them, but my mind is only drawing big fatty mc fat fat blanks.

Also, Maddy was just a random character...hold ya'll didn't mind! :D

FLORIDIAN OUT YO!


	11. Duncanbby

This one is poop, sorry guys! I juat wanted to update cause it's been a few days.

* * *

I found myself wandering over to Gwen, and she watched me with every small step. I tried to be quiet. Hoping, no, praying, that Maddy wouldn't come rushing down stairs.

She already knew way too much about me, I didn't need her knowing I was sexually active. Did it count as being sexually active if you'd only done it once? Or do you have to do it on a regular basis? Anyhow, I mushed my stomach against hers, and kissed her. She kissed me back, once again wrapping her legs around my waist.

She played with my tongue with hers. Tongue-on-tongue felt odd together. Slimy, but in a good way.

I don't know why, but all the sudden I pictured Gwen with blonde hair. She would look so cute.

Blonde and tan, wearing a tiny purple bikini. But that wasn ot Gwen. Gwen was who she was, and I very much enjoyed her like it.

My mouth trailed down to her neck, and she breathed out my name. I had been holding, or trying to hold it in the whole time, but her breathe-moan let everything go. Unfortunately, with the house full, I didn't expect Gwen and I to have our deserved alone time.

We sat on opposite sides of the living room when Mom reappeared. If we had not done the things we did, I'm sure we would be sitting together, nothing between us but a bag of chips. Now it seems that everyone knows what we did and is watching us. I knew Gwen felt the same way, what with the way she stiffened every time she thought she heard my Mom or Maddy.

"Duncan," She said once my Mom wandered back upstairs.

"Yeah?"

I focused my eyes on the T.V, worried that if I look at her I'll want nothing more than to rip her clothes off.

Damn hormones.

"Can you take me home?"

I let my eyes wander over to hers. She seemed fine; why did she want to go home? I forced myself to not ask questions.

"Yeah, sure. Lemme get my keys."

0*0*0*0

Sitting back at home, a thought occurred to me. Just wham! popped right into my head.

I, Duncan, have no life.

Nada. I reached for my phone, determined to do something today. I searched through my contacts; Aha! Perfect! I put the cold and tiny silver phone up to my ear, and hoped he would pick up.

"Duncan?" His voice was husky; just the way I remember it.

"Yeah. Hey, whatcha doing?"

On my side of the phone, it sounded like he was rustling papers around. "Nothing but the usual. Smoking trees, you know. You still do it?" Gwen popped into my brain.

"Eh...not so much anymore."

"To bad. I have a nice bag here..."

He seemed to be bragging, taunting me now. I gulped, and tried to erase the image of Gwen from my mind.

"I'll be right over."

I stood up, only to see Maddy at the end of the stairs. "Tsk, tsk Duncan." She was only twelve. Why did she have to be smart?

"Go back upstairs Maddy. I'll be home later." I reached for the door handle, but Maddy blocked my hand.

"Don't go. Let's play scrabble with Mom or something. C'mon, it'll be fun!" She tried taking my hand, but I snapped back.

"Fuck that Maddy. I'm too old for your bullshit; grow up."

Whoops. Maddy took a deep breath. "Your too old to play scrabble? What's wrong with you."

She went to turn upstairs, and I grabbed her arm. She whipped back and smacked me on my arm

"If anyone needs to grow up, it's you Duncan." She walked back up the stairs.

The hell just happened?

* * *

wut. I wrote the damn thing, and I'm confused! I'm honestly thinking of adding Maddy into this more, but only a bit. Maybe making her a POV whenever it's Duncans turn, maybe it be a diary entry or something? Idunno, but again, thanks for putting up with my crap story lolz

P.S I swear on my soul I'll make the next one better.


	12. Gwenny

OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG D:

enjoy this chapter and read below!

* * *

Have you ever been swimming or on a roller coaster and then when your sitting back at home, you can still feel your body swaying?

That's how I felt right now, at this very moment. My body felt as if it was being pushed by waves. On top of that, I was numb. I had to remind my aching heart that is was Duncan of all people, not some stranger. Duncan was my friend; He loved me. I loved him.

There was no difference between us and a couple that has been dating for years. Except for the fact that they are classified as a couple. My mind thought of all the names Duncan and I technically were. Still only friends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? I shivered from the cold. I looked up from my bed, and stared at the air vent.

Somehow the air vent morphed into my memory of the previous hours. The way Duncan held me...so firm yet so gentle. I caught myself giggling. I rolled my eyes at myself, and tried to sleep.

"Gwenny, someone is here to see you." I felt my Mom's bony fingers pull at my arm.

"Who?" I slurred.

She didn't speak, but I watched her pull a gray and black, tiny kitten from the floor. "Name him!" Mom seemed so giddy. I thought of Maddy and how she wanted a cat, but here I was, getting one out of random.

"I'm too tired to name the cat now, Mom. I will in the morning."

She kissed my head, and closed the door behind her. She had left the cat behind. "Hi, kitty." I was worried I was going to mush the cat's tiny head as I petted him. He slowly crawled up on top of me, his tiny head resting on my breast. He had what looked like gray-blue eyes, his fur fuzzy. Where had my Mom gotten him? Most importantly, _why_?

I noticed the kitten had white fur on his paws, making it look as if he was wearing boots. The name registered in my head, but I wasn't sure I liked the name Boots very much. Somehow Boots turned into Duncan, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I wonder if he was having a mini mental breakdown, like I was? I hoped he wasn't. He doesn't need the extra stress.

It's obvious—to me, maybe not him—that his Mother has a real problem. Not drugs or anything, but the way she smiles too much and laughs her fake giggle-laugh. She's suffering from depression. Now that I thought of that, I almost recall seeing a bottle for Duncan's Mothers name.

I shook the thought out of my brain, telling myself that it was none of my business. The cat had somehow left my bed, and was now curled up the the tiny corner of the door.

I was staring at him when I fell asleep again.

The morning was slow, every minute feeling like an hour.

This is why I dreaded summer vacation. I enjoyed school, and the people in it. Except for the stupid ones of course.

I brought my spoon to my bowl of cereal, slowly placing it in my mouth as I watched the morning news. It was the same old, boring junk that was on it every morning. I reached for my phone, and dialed Duncan's number.

"Hello?" His voice sounded rough.

"Hey! Did I wake you up?" My voice has gotten more girl-ish, which bugged me.

"Nah, I've been awake. What's up?"

Something was off, I could tell that right now. "I want to see you." I swatted my own hand away when it began twirling my hair.

"Sure, when do you wanna hang out?"

"Pick me up in...ten minutes?"

I heard him whisper something to someone else, but I didn't know who. "Uh, sure. I'll be there." I heard the whispering again.

"Bye, Gwen."

I clicked the end button. My mind was racing of all the scenarios, who he was with, what he was doing, but I forced myself to calm.

It's not like we were dating, anyways. No matter how much I wished we were. I paused, reviewing what I had just thought. I wanted to be dating Duncan? Did I, really?

He was nice and sweet and amazing to me, but...I don't know if I would trust him in a relationship. I trust him completely as my best friend, but as my boyfriend?

He had a record for getting in unnecessary trouble, and...what if he cheated?

I couldn't take that. It's not like he wants to go out with me, anyways. He probably just thinks of me as one of his booty calls. I instantly regretted thinking that as it made my heart plunge into my stomach. I didn't regret what I did, but maybe...possibly wished it had been different?

The situation, not how everything actually happened. That was amazing. He was so gentle to me, making sure I was okay and if I really wanted to go through with this and all the things a good boyfriend says to his girlfriend. He took my virginity, and I took his. Or at least, I hoped I did.

I heard his familiar knock on the door, and almost ran to open it. I didn't give him a chance to speak.

I yanked him inside, pulling him over to my green couch. It was the only thing my Mom kept after her vintage phase passed. Now she was in some kind of futuristic phase, wanting to get all white furniture that hung from the ceiling.

"Someone's feeling frisky today," Duncan's voice was still rough, but he sounded more like him.

I only nodded, even if that wasn't entirely true. I wanted Duncan to want me; I tried not to think about how much of a whore I looked right now. I kissed him, nipping on his bottom lip. He repositioned where I sat, so I was on his lap. I felt his hands reach down to unbutton his pants, and my heart jolted.

Not of fear but of excitement. I wasn't a bad kid, and this made me feel bad. Like I was running from the law. Even though I was only having sex.

"Hold on," He said, taking me off of him.

I rolled my eyes. He did this the last time, too. Luckily it wasn't what I thought, and he just wanted to take his pants off. He left on his red and blue boxers, which looked cute on him.

"Is your Mom working?" He mumbled through the kiss.

"Yeah. Now quit talking and kiss me!"

He seemed to be able to do that. He flipped me over, so he was on top of me. This only brought me more memories, more wishing we could hurry up the foreplay.

"What did you do last night?" I tried making small talk as he slowly pulled off my shorts.

"Just chilled around. you know."

I nodded, wanting to believe him. His voice had gone slowly down from the roughness, leaving a sexy way he talked. I wonder why his voice was so strained?

I gasped, feeling pressure; feeling him.

"Sorry, sorry." He said.

"No, don't stop." I laughed, again feeling like a whore.

Oh well.

* * *

Okay so I got into a shit load of trouble sooo I won't be able to update as often. I'll try though, I promise!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Duncan's pointy of viewy

Sorry this one's so short. I just wanted to update.

Not writing anymore until I get 10 reviews.

* * *

Everything was good, up until about a week ago.

"The hell you mean you want to me to leave?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Anger shot through me, and I almost punched my Dad dead in the face. He grabbed me and pulled me down, so I was squirming below him.

"Dammit Duncan, I'm to old for your shit! You're either going where we tell you, or you can go find some other sorry ass to take care of you. Because I'm done." He got off me, and walked away. Mom watched me get up and brush off, as she tried to suppress her whimpers.

"Oh Mom, c'mon. Don't cry." Of course that only made her cry harder, and she hurried upstairs. Maddy, who witnessed the whole thing as she sat on the couch, rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.

"Nothing. Hey, you can live in the tree house."

The tree house was almost as old as I was and last time I checked I'm pretty sure it was rotting away.

"If Dad's serious, I'll take you up on that."

"I know he's serious Duncan. I walked in on them reading pamphlets about boot camps and stuff."

It wouldn't be much different than Juvi, would it? "Eh, so what? I'd run away before they could."

"So you can starve and/or freeze to death Duncan? No. I have a plan already."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that plan is…?"

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Okay, how does this sound…"

Knock, knock, knock. I only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened.

"Duncan?"

I grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. "Babe…Dad wants to send me off. Me and Maddy thought something up though, so don't worry."

Gwen just looked at me, confusion written on her face.

"Listen Duncan I'm kind of busy right now…"

It was my turn to be confused. "To busy to see me?"

She just looked away. I let go of her and let my hands limp to my side.

"Geez Gwen, who knew sex would make you such a grump."

She pushed me away from her. "Who knew sex would make you act like such a big shot."

"I haven't changed. Ever since you started getting all hot and heavy with me, you act like we aren't even friends anymore. Like I'm an embarrassment."

"Duncan, have you ever thought that you _are an embarrassment?" _That one stung like a bee sting. I made sure to stick it back into her.

"Bitch, I'm not the one who kisses like a fucking anteater or humps like a dog."

I turned on the balls of my heels, and walked out.

On the ride to Mike's, I kept getting flashes of Gwen in my head. Kisses like an anteater? She was the hottest kisser I've ever had. Humps like a dog? Well that was a complete lie.

I sighed, annoyed at myself and the situation. My phone buzzed loudly, so I picked it up. Gwen.

I clicked the green button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Lee Memorial Hospital. We have Gwen Paltrone here. We were unable to contact her Mother but she had you in her contacts as the other person to call in case of emergency." I stop dead in the road.

"What happened?"

I breathed. "She claims she fell down the stairs, has a few bruised ribs and such. A minor concussion, which would have been nothing, but she hit her nerve and well…she can barely remember her last name. Would you mind coming over here, see if you can start any memories…"

I dropped the phone, and did an illegal u-turn.

Gwen here I come.


	14. Gwen's view

I might as well upload like crazy when I'm able to get on the computer.

Got six reviews, not ten, but six is good enough for me!

Can we get that again, folks? Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Breathe, they tell me. Just breathe. Try and see if you recognize anything.

Every picture they show me or any item they give me to hold, it's something new.

There is bony woman squeezing me hand, crying next to me, lightly rubbing my bruises and claiming she is my Mother.

I just sit still. It's hard to lift my arm, it being held down by wires and needles.

Only a few more tests, the men in the suits promised me. I am injected with some kind of liquid into my I.V by a nurse and I am looking at my hands when I fall asleep.

"Gwen?"

Who is Gwen? Oh yeah, me. My eyes flutter and I am now staring at an odd-looking boy with green hair and piercing.

"Gwen. Oh thank God." He puts his lips against mine, holding it there for a moment. I keep my eyes open, confused.

"It's Duncan. Remember me?" I begin to shake my head when he sighs. He pulls up the chair that my Mother was sitting in before I fell asleep, and takes my hand.

"We were…sort of a couple."

"Only sort of?"

"I don't know, really. We kissed…and did other stuff. I wanted to date you,"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Good question. Can't really answer that either. Anyways, damn, you look pretty beat up. What happened?"

His voice made my body tingle, as if it was screaming at me that he was familiar.

He rubbed his thumb against my hand, making me sigh in content.

"Yeah. Bruised ribs, they said."

"What do you remember?" He asks quietly.

I stare at his face, pushing myself to try and remember. It's almost to much for me, looking at him and only seeing a stranger, when he must have been something else than that.

"Not much. What did we do?" I liked the way he asked each other questions. Like a game. He raised an eyebrow, as if he was amused by the questions.

"Well, we were best friends since we were really young. Then we got older, and a few weeks ago we moved to kissing then onto more…adult things."

I must have had a confused look on my face, because he chuckled. "We had sex a few times. Actually, it was only a few days ago when we last did it." I nodded. I guess that explained my body reacting to his voice.

"How long you going to be in here, eh?" I shrugged, then winced.

"Take it easy, okay? I'll see you soon."

He winked at me, and started to rise. "I love you…" I said. He stared at me.

"Isn't that what lovers say to one another?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow in amusement. He grinned now. "I love you too."

I tried to collect and process my thoughts. Was his name Daniel? No, it was Duncan. I'm sure of it.

Duncan.

Duncan and Gwen.

Lovers.

Hmm, sounds good to me.

* * *

"Did you know that Duncan and I were lovers?"

I asked my Mom, who was now wide-eyed and shook her head.

"Lovers, you say? What kind of lovers?"

"He told me we spend nights together. Like, had sex."

Mom nodded slowly and took a bite of a biscuit I didn't want. "Has any other memories come to mind?"

I started to shake my head but remembered one thing that came to mind in a dream.

"Did I get a cat?" Mom began to laugh and cry and clap her hands together.

"Yes! Gwen, yes! He's at home right now!" She kissed my forehead ten times, and sat back down.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head. "Alright, well Gwen! I'm so proud of you!" She got up to kiss me again, then put my head in her hands.

"So, tell me more about you and Duncan being 'lovers'…"

* * *

I am released from the hospital a week later. Memories had been coming to me, some days flooding into my brain, some days nothing. I remember the day I met Duncan. My favorite movies and colors.

When Duncan and I first had sex…though some things my Mother tells me about seem like something new. Mom has invited over Duncan and his sister over to celebrate my return home, which they graciously accepted. I am laying in bed, my head pounding so hard I am cringing with pain.

They said I would have headaches/migraines the first few days of returning. It only gets worse when I am seated at the table with Mom and my apparent lover and lover's sister.

I cry out in pain, and watch as they pat me on the back and Mom holds me as I cry. After that dinner is quick and silent, everyone wanting to make sure I'm in bed for a good nights sleep.

I see Mom talking to Duncan, who is nodding back.

"Gwen honey, Duncan and Maddy are going to spend the night tonight, alright?"

I nod, not really caring. I excuse myself from the others to go back into my room. I find myself being extra cautious when going up the stairs, the whole situation frightening me.

It's only a matter of time before the pain begins again, and I am screaming for help.

It's dark in my room so I don't see who enters, but the voice makes it clear.

"Gwen. Can I lay with you?"

My body screams yes, so I do as it tells me to do.

"Yes." He crawls in beside me, and positions me so I am cradling in his arms.

When I should be pushing away because I barely know this man, I don't. He is warm and firm and comforting.

He murmurs little things in my ear I can't understand, and begins kissing me. Honestly, I don't know how to kiss anymore. The memory is gone, taken away like the others.

"You okay?" He mutters to me when I don't return the kiss. "Sorry, I'm kind of moving fast for you, huh?"

He begins to move his face away from mine when I stop him.

"I don't remember."

"What?"

"I don't remember how to kiss."

I can make out his grin in the blackness. "I'll help you out, alright?" I nod, and he once again presses his lips against mine. As we kiss, my mind sums up all I remember.

_My name is Gwen. I have a cat, who I have yet to name. I fell down my stairs at home and lost my memory. It's coming back though. I have a best friend named Duncan. I lost my virginity to him. He's in love with me, and I'm in love with him. I like to draw. I want to have sex with Duncan again. I like his voice. Duncan. Duncan, Duncan, Duncan. _

Duncan and Gwen.

Lovers.

Yes, I could get used to that.

* * *

I tried to make is as long as possible :p 1180 words/ hell yes.

Is it just me or was this one weirdly serious...

meh.


	15. Duncann

I don't know what to do with this story. What do you think?

If you want me to continue please review and give me ideas!

Also, do you want me to write out the sex, or continue skipping it? Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Gwen is asleep, I leave the room to visit Maddy. The stairs are long and covered with white carpet. How did Gwen slip? I wonder what she was doing that she was careless enough to slide on carpet. I find Maddy, who is obsessing over the cat, petting and cooing it. It's so tiny; so fragile. I sit on the couch beside her and rub the cats head, whispering to Maddy.

"Did her Mom see me go into Gwen's room?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Why, were you two doing something?"

"She doesn't even remember who I am, Maddy."

Maddy huffs lightly and lies back with the kitten on her stomach. "I like the name Reebok for the cat." She says suddenly.

"Isn't that a shoe brand…?" I laugh.

"Yeah. I like it though. It just…fits."

It's my time to shrug and lay back. My mind is frazzled, nothing but a pool of mush. I blink slowly, soaking it all in. My lips still tingle from where Gwen kissed them. In an odd way, I think God is giving me a second chance.

He's saying, "Hell, Duncan, can you ever do anything right? I'm going to give you one more chance. If you screw this shit up so help me!"

I mentally thank God, and feel Maddy get up from the couch and go to the bathroom. I eye the pink chair to the left of me, and sit in it. Gwen's mom is frightening when it came to decorations.

I scan the ceiling and find a flower shaped fan, and on the walls it has weird drawings and doodles.

For furniture there is a green couch, pink chair, and gray coffee table. What in the hell was this woman thinking?

I close my eyes. I need to get some sleep, but I find myself only thinking about Gwen. Is she okay up there by herself? Should I go up there? How is she handling things?

I would kill for her to grab onto me, nibble on my ear and tell me she loves me. I whimper out loud, and then quickly open my eyes to see if anyone heard. Maddy was still in the bathroom. I sighed, silently telling myself to knock it off with the sex wishes. It's already too late though. I feel the stiffness in my pants, which irritates me.

"Go away!" I whisper. Oh man…I'm talking to my penis.

I am covering it with a pillow when I notice Gwen standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me.

"I woke up and you were gone." She said, her eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry." I say, having the urge to call her over and remove the pillow.

"Well…will you come to bed with me? But stay this time."

I nod, and get up. I am waddling up the stairs when Gwen starts to giggle.

"What?" I whisper. She coughs to stop her fit of laughter and goes in front of me to open her door. I sit on her bed awkwardly.

I watch Gwen go over to her closet and pull off her shirt. I am now staring at her flat stomach and perfectly perky breasts covered by a thin black bra. She then proceeds to take off her shorts, and looks through her closet for something to wear. I suppress another whimper, when it occurs to me.

"Your teasing me, aren't you?" She responds by giggling.

"You remember, don't you?" She turns to me and nods.

"When I woke up it came to me. Duncan, do I really kiss like an anteater?"

I feel like hitting myself. "No. You're amazing at kissing. And sex. I mean like, _really_ amazing.

"I don't remember much of how good you were."

I stay silent because she is slowly walking toward me. "Could you show me again?"

I almost too quickly stand up and place my hands on her hips. Her lips go directly to my neck like I wanted.

"I missed this," I whisper to her.

She doesn't speak, but replied by nibbling on my neck.

I feel her thigh press against my hard-on. I don't have to ask; she proceeds to strip my clothes off.

Hallelujah.


	16. Gwenn

SIGH. Another chapter, in Gwen's view(: Alright this one is a bit long so read slow and enjoy! lol. I have an idea of what to do soooo yeah!

Keep reviewing please(:

VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Loljk, no sex it in this chapter. Well, not technically.

* * *

With one final thrust, I collapse onto Duncan's firm stomach and listen to him breathe heavily.

He is muttering my name, as I was muttering his just a bit ago. I wonder how long we have been doing this. Half an hour, an hour? My stomach is grumbling with hunger. I don't move though; his breathing pattern makes me want to kiss him in the strangest way. I am lightly kissing his chest when another thought pops into my head, like someone else is speaking to me from within.

_Oh Gwen, sweet naïve Gwen. Can't you see? Duncan only likes you because you're easy. Ever wondered why he's never asked you out? All he does is kiss and fuck you. Do you really want to be doing that the rest of your life?_

I blink. Do I? Do I want to be Duncan's little sex puppet whenever he gets horny? Whenever I get horny? My stomach grumbles again, but this time it wasn't for hunger. Could I live without actually being with Duncan? Most importantly what if one of us enters a relationship with another person? Duncan can't help but flirt with helpless girls.

His adorable eyes and cocky grin make any girl want to drop their pants. I'm sure Courtney did.

How long did they date? I'm not sure, but it was for a while. I remember days when I would knock on Duncan's door and Courtney would answer. She was a caramel skin colored queen who, honestly, was too much of a slut, even for Duncan.

She was the kind of girl that slept with the entire football team and thought it was an accomplishment. The one who turned her nose up at guys like Duncan.

Who laughed at girls like me; I stared at Duncan's fingers, wondering where they have been.

Inside Courtney?

Inside twenty other lucky girls?

I shivered at the thought. I truly hoped I wasn't sharing Duncan with anyone else.

He was mine. He made me feel good and I made him feel good. Or at least his heavy breathing and slight moaning made me think so. I wonder if Courtney had ever touched it.

Licked it. Put it in her mouth. I felt myself scrunch up my nose in disgust.

Duncan was rubbing my arm with his thumb, and suddenly I was uncomfortable with it. I felt odd with me against his body, nothing covering us. I wanted to get away, to hide in my Mother's room and read one of her novels.

She told me about one where a beautiful white woman transferred to an all-black school. Everyone hit her and called her vile names, except for the handsome devil named Evan. Evan swept her up in his muscular, cocoa colored arms, and they made extremely steamy and awkwardly detailed passionate love. I rolled off Duncan and lay beside him.

"You tired?" He whispered to me. I nodded, though I was very much awake. I watched as he nodded as I did, and closed his eyes. He looked so young when he slept, so relaxed. When he was awake you could see the wonder in his eyes of what has happened to his world. Or maybe only I could see that. "Duncan," I mumbled. He didn't respond. I noticed he had put on his boxers when I hadn't noticed, which made me feel naked.

Well I was, but it felt even weirder being the only fully naked person in the room.

I got up slowly, careful not to wake the peaceful Duncan, and dressed. I found only a green sweatshirt and black tights. It will have to do, I decided. After creepily watching Duncan sleep for another moment, I wandered down the stairs. I glanced at the clock on the stove before deciding it was much too late to wake Mom or Maddy and speak with them.

Not that I could tell them much. Maddy, though she may be brilliant, was too young to realize what me and her blood brother did behind closed doors. Mom was just…Mom. I realized she was not the person I wanted to speak to about Duncan. After I told her him and me were lovers, all she did was ask questions. She seemed so worried. I sighed, slowly walking back upstairs.

"Gwen?"

My Mother's voice startled me. I peeked in her door and she motioned me in. She set down her current novel, Lust at Midnight, and rubbed my hair.

"Sweetie, you look tired. How you feeling?" I shrugged. "Fine. Why?" "

What? I can't be worried about my baby?" We looked at each other for a few moments.

"Okay, here's the deal. My boss, I mean my actual boss, the one who lives in Houston, is coming up here. Being the perfect employee, I offered her a room here."

I groaned. Mom worked at a huge company. This woman will be rich beyond belief. "Her grandson is coming down here too, and her granddaughter. I just need you to look pretty and dress nice. Also, none of that scary music or eyeliner next week, alright? If she likes me, I could get promoted to CEO. Honey, if I become CEO, I can buy you all the music and eyeliner you want!"

She hugged me before I could speak and ushered me out of her large room. Sighing, I entered my room again. Duncan was still sleeping, his phone on the dresser.

Feeling like a stalker, I quickly grabbed it and entered into his messages. None of them really caught my eye until I saw the name 'Court'. Clicking it, I saw the chat they had going on.

_Duncan! Me + You tomorrow? _

**Can't. Going to Gwen's.**

_:/ but I miss you /3_

**Listen, how about Sat.? I have to talk to you about some things anyways.**

_Okay it's a date! ;)_

**Later.**

Well that wasn't very helpful. My heart burned a little when he asked if she was busy Saturday, but he said he just needed to talk to her.

Thinking about Duncan and Courtney, I thought about how Duncan's tongue was in Courtney's mouth, and who knows what else, before mine. Courtney got a taste of Duncan. And once you have a taste, you just want more.

Frowning at the idea, I searched through his phone. I found countless photos of Courtney that she had sent him, all whorish yet seductive. I hated her, yet admired her. Only Courtney could be eaten out by so many guys and still considered innocent.

Thinking about Duncan eating Courtney out made me squirm. I never wanted him to do that to me, though as of now it is a thought. I itched at an ant bite that had grown on my leg, and sighed.

I wish I could lock Duncan up and tie him to the bed and never let him leave. I bet he would think that was kinky. I could tell he liked it rough. He just seemed like that kind of guy, anyways.

The kind of guy that like to spank and whip girls and shove their penis down throats. I shivered at the image and put his phone back on the dresser. I crawled into bed, nudging my way under Duncan's arm. Though it wasn't comforting anymore.

It was stiff and awkward. I felt the urge to push him off my bed and tell him to leave, but I didn't.

I had to act like I was perfectly fine.

Even if I wasn't.


	17. Duncan's

I love this one. (;

* * *

My hands fidgeted on the wheel of my car, so bad almost I yelled at myself to calm down. I passed the large, white and cream colored houses one after the other. I almost passed by the brilliant sun yellow house, complete with huge bushes in shapes of lawn was an obvious artificial green, so nice looking it almost blinded me. I played with the earring in my ear, and scanned the lawn for any sign of life. Besides the one lone squirrel resting on the pearl white bench, there was no one. I parked my car and knocked on the door twice quickly. I waited a minute or two, before I decided to ring the doorbell. The intercom to the left of the door squeaked.

"Who's there?" Her high pitched voice hurt my ears.

"Court, it's Duncan."

The intercom squeaked again and I heard the door unlock. When it opened, I saw her. Tan skin, straight hair. She was wearing a tight ugly gray shirt that revealed more than I wanted to see, and leggings. "Hello, Duncan! I haven't seen you since Daniel's party." She winked at me, and I felt my wall crumbling.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

I walked in, sucking in a sharp breath when I realized how beautiful the house was. Too bad it was Courtney's house. "Alright…" She took my hand and all while I squirmed, led me to the living room. "What's up?" She said, her knee touching mine. "At Daniel's...what did we do exactly?" She laughed.

"Got shit-faced, duh."

"Obviously. I mean, with each other."

She shrugged and stood up to fix her leggings. "Nothing we didn't do while we were dating. Just made out and other stuff like that." Other stuff like that? I grunted. I was only inside her home for a few minutes and she was already getting on my nerves. I wonder where would be if I hadn't caught her cheating? Her nails were long and painted pink with a zebra pattern, her hair looking so silky it made me squirm. I would prefer Gwen any day now, of course. I can't help but wonder if I would have still chosen Gwen if I was dating Courtney.

"You going to Dan's party tonight?" Her voice interrupts my thoughts of Gwen. She is applying lip-gloss, not paying any attention to me shrug. "Doubt it. I'll be with Gwen." She turns to me, her face looking confused and ugly.

"Do you love her?"

"I guess." I lie. I love Gwen, possibly more then I love myself.

"Well you need a night out. Come party with us. There will be tons of slutty girls there that want to fuck you!"

She grins at me. For a moment I feel sorry for her. She is dimwitted and frankly her life is going nowhere. I ponder over what she says for a minute, almost thinking Gwen could come with me. But then I remember it's Gwen. She hated when I did that kind of stuff, no way would she come and get drunk with me. I whimper and look at Courtney. She is staring at me, and I am staring at her. For the first time sober in a long time, I think she's pretty. Then the moment passes and I remember how horrible she is. I get up to leave and she stops me. "I have coke. Want to try some?" I am about to ask if she is dumb when she holds the bag in front of me. Curiosity consumes me and I find myself taking the bag from her. "You can have the bag if you come tonight." She tells me. I nod to her and exit the enormous house.

When you are holding drugs, you feel twice as paranoid. Every cop on the road is staring at you, knowing what you hold in your back pocket. One point it gets so bad that I have to switch pockets because it feels as if the substance is burning a hole right into my skin. Pulling up at the driveway, I see Maddy with a tiny bright red haired girl that I remember as Jocelyn. Maddy waves at me, but I pretend I didn't see it. I just want to snort this shit and pass out. Walking into the house, Maddy calls for me. She tells me she is going to walk Jocelyn home, and that Mom and Dad are out and won't be back until tomorrow. I curse under my breath at my parents, annoyed at how little they care for us. Dad has given me an ultimatum. Either I step up and get a job to help with Maddy, or I get my ass out. I have a week to get a job. Two weeks until school resumes.I plan on applying at some grocery, for just enough money to pay for gas. Maddy has been giving me updates on Mom, telling me how she has begun to randomly laugh and how it's beginning to frighten her. She thinks Dad doesn't see it, but I know better. He does. But doing something is an entirely different story. I stare at the crystal white stuff inside the tiny bag, annoyed at myself. I think about how I will have to drive all the way out to get drunk and high out of my mind. I want Gwen there, and wonder how I could get her to accept the invitation. I search through the cabinets in the kitchen until I find what I'm looking for: Jack Daniel's. I thank Mom for her love of whiskey, and take out a shot glass. Hearing the door open, I pause for a moment and remember it's only Maddy.

"Hey Maddy, want to drink with me?" I call out jokingly.

She walks over to me, a serious look plated on her face. "Get me a shot glass."

She orders, and leaves to sit on the table. I eyeball her, but get another shot glass. One shot and she will be done. Nothing to worry about. I pour the whiskey slowly, and hand the tiny glass to her. "On three…" I tell her, and she nods hesitantly. "One. Three!" I kick back the room temperature liquid, instantly feeling the warming sensation on my throat. She has done it too, and is motioning her glass at me. "Round two?" She asks. I raise an eyebrow but obey. We are on our third shot before I ask her questions.

"You're like eleven, why are you drinking?"

"One, I'm thirteen, and two, because you let me." She grins at me. I laugh back. "And because life is freakin' hard for us thirteen year old girls!"

I see tears well up in my eyes and the coke in my pocket wants to be free. I am about to ask her but stop myself. She's thirteen, what kind of brother am I?

"C'mon, take a nap on the sofa. I'm going out for a bit."She walks slowly over to the couch and curls up on it. I take a few minutes to clean up and wrap a blanket around her, and am on my way.

The scene was just how I remember it last time. Hot half naked girls are surrounding me, kissing my neck and other various body parts. I make sure to keep my hands off, having to remind myself that they belong to Gwen. Well, technically we weren't dating but I felt better if I imagined we were.

The smell of weed and alcohol invade my nose, urging me to sneeze. I spot Courtney on the couch with Dan and a few other girls. Poor Courtney. Dan was tall, dark and handsome. She was just like every other whore in this room. What makes her so special? Why should Dan pick her of the twenty or so girls in the room? I can see who he is after already. Oddly enough, she isn't revealing any clothing. She is pale and has long blonde hair, a smile that even makes me want to smile back. He brings her to his lap, where she sits. When they start to kiss I can see the flock of girls, including Courtney, start to break off. He has chosen his girl. The others are oblivious now. I admire Daniel, almost wishing I could be like him. He was like some drug dealer sex God. In different parts of the room something new is happening. The kitchen has the booze, the sex noises coming from the closet under the stairs makes it obvious what's going on in there, and on the floor they are smoking. On the dining table I see coke being snorted and separated. Feeling sick, I notice I am the only one not participating in getting drunk or high or having sex.

I make my way over to the drinks, pouring myself an array of whiskeys and vodka. The smell alone makes my brains hurt, but I drink it instead. It takes awful but I do not look up from my cup until it is gone. I then travel over to the stoners, taking big drags of what tastes like kush. I find myself laying on the floor, staring at the beautiful stars someone had glued onto the ceiling. The room is spinning and I feel like making out with someone. I mentally slap myself away from the thought, reminding myself Gwen is absent and I am not to do anything stupid without her. Still, there is a cute pink haired girl with tan skin and generous breasts sitting alone. Maybe I should go comfort her…The real me takes me outside, to sit me on a bench.

"Call Gwen, invite her over if you have to you sick and horny man." I whisper to myself.

I click her number on my phone and press the ear to my phone. "Duncan, where are you?" She says quickly.

"At a party…can you come?" I hear the annoyance in her voice. "No, I can't, No car remember. Anyways, I went over to your house and Maddy was sleeping and you were gone. I was worried." My heart burns. I can't tell if it's because of guilt or the weed.

"I'm sorry Gwen." I manage. "It's fine. Don't get to screwed up, okay?" I agree, though it's already too late.

The phone conversation is over and I am back inside. I put the coke to my nose, and snort. The feeling is almost instant. I see myself flying on a cloud a minute after. I feel like a bird, except I am crying. I try to make sense of it all and see that Gwen's face is the cloud. She looks angry, and starts to fade away.I am frantically searching for another cloud to keep me up, but besides the fading Gwen-cloud, the sky is empty.

I am falling. I fall, fall, fall into a hole. It's an ant hole.

I am struggling to get out when the ants cover my skin, arms legs and body.

Then they cover my face and bore into my eyelids.

I am coughing when I wake, cold sweat lining my face and body. I look around me, empty drinks and bottles along with other men and women passed out on couches and floors and one even naked on the stairs. I get up slowly and make my way to the bathroom to pee, only to find someone asleep on it. I get them up from in and place them in the tub, and get to business. I think about how Maddy is doing, and Gwen.

Gwen.

Gwen, Gwen, Gwen.

I feel as if she is the only thing my mind wants to think or worry about. I wonder where the pink haired girl went. I go back to lie on my little spot on the floor only to find it occupied with a naked couple. Disgusted, I push them into the table and sit. I notice a pile of unused weed sitting next to the couple of bongs. It looks so nice and clean. I wonder what time it is. I get back up and enter the kitchen. It's almost six. My head is pounding and I feel odd. Searching through his fridge, I finally find a water bottle. After grabbing that and a bag of new trail mix, I make my escape.

I am almost home when I hear sirens behind me. I then notice the fire rising in the bushes. Wondering what happened, I pull into my neighborhood. I see Gwen walking in short shorts and a tank top. "Gwen? It's like six in the morning." I stop the car. She shrugs.

"Felt like walking."

"Well, hop in."

She rounds the corner and enters my car. Looking at her makes me spew out hundreds of emotions. "You look beautiful," I hear myself mutter.

She smiles weakly at me, and in reflex, I put my hand on her thigh. She doesn't move it, but when I start to go up she tenses. "You alright?" I whisper.

"Yeah. On my period." She kisses my cheek.

Dammit. "Oh, okay." "Doesn't mean we still can't do stuff…" I hear her say.

"What did you have in mind?" I grin, and she winks at me.

We park the car and go straight to her room and make sure to lock the door.


	18. Gwen's

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX, I don't know if you've noticed but all of them are out of character xD I like it this way.

BY THE WAY: Alejandro does NOT look like the Alejandro from tdwt. Mostly because he's ugly xD.

Alejandro is more of a Cesc Fabregas...yummy.

**Enjoy and review or I'll never write another chapter!**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because Duncan was gone and my Mom was knocking at my door. Quickly and still half asleep, I stood up and opened the door.

"My boss will be here in two minutes. If you're not dressed and smelling nice the time they arrive, I'm not going to get you a car until your thirty. Love you sweetie!"

She kisses my forehead and trollops back down the wooden stairs. Her boss was coming today? Already? I am dressed and halfway done with my hair when I hear the doorbell ring. Then the door opening, chatter and hugs, and now I'm guessing they are somewhere in the living room. As I turn off my straightener and put away my makeup, I hear laughter. Not a female laughter, but a male laughter.

I hurry down the stairs, almost tripping and falling back into the hospital once more. Damn stairs, I think. Mom spots me at the end of the staircase and takes my hand in hers.

"Mercedes, this is my daughter Gwen. Gwen, this is my boss Mercedes."

I give a nod and a slight wave to the young pixie cut haired woman. She is obviously Hispanic; her deep tan gives it away.

"Oh and this is Mercedes' grandchildren, Jocelyn and Alejandro. They are from Spain!"

Mom claps her hands together as if it is something marvelous and new. I wave at the girl, who looks a few years younger than Maddy, and Alejandro, who looks a few years _older_ than Duncan. Not too old though. He had that I'm-so-cool-because-I-graduated-high school-last-year look to him. His hair messy, his skin beautiful and the color of caramel, his eyes curiously gray. He looked me up and down, and narrowed his eyes in the most seductive way. My head swimming, I went to sit on the lone chair as far away from Alejandro's enticing eyes. The conversation was normal, my mom fidgeting beside Mercedes. They talked about business for a while, and then Mom brought up one of her novels which surprisingly, Mercedes was reading. Of course that got Mom excited and they began an extremely detailed discussion about the book. Once they had gotten to chapter four, they shooed us upstairs so they could talk about 'adult things'.

"I'm sure Gwen knows about this stuff a little _too_ well." Mom whispered to Mercedes.

Alejandro stifled laughter, and I walked up the stairs with an obvious blush plastered on my face. I showed them the rooms they would be staying in, and Jocelyn did nothing but stay close to Alejandro. "What's wrong?" I finally said to her.

"Go ask Abuela when supper will be ready?" Jocelyn said to me.

"Who is Abuela?" Alejandro laughed again, his stupid sexy Spanish chuckle circling around my ear like a fly.

"Abuela is Grandmother is Espanola." Jocelyn said before sitting on the bed.

I nodded, wanting to leave the room before I was any more embarrassed by the fact I didn't know another language. Mom is laughing and Mercedes is holding the book and skimming through the pages.

"Jocelyn wants to know when dinner will be ready."

Mom looks up at me, smiles, and tells me it will only be a little while longer. I take that it will be another half hour, so I wander back up the stairs. Jocelyn's voice is now louder and clearer than it was when she was speaking to me. I listen carefully, trying to understand what she is saying.

Only I can't because she is speaking in Spanish. I press my ear to the door and make out the last three words she is saying, _chica es Linda_. I took Spanish class and Duncan's friend Daniel speaks Spanish, and the first two words are just obvious. Girl is cute. That doesn't make any sense. I think about it for a minute before pushing open the door. Jocelyn greets me with a quiet 'Hello'.

"Er, your…Abuela…said it would be about a half hour." Jocelyn frowns, and lays back. "I'm hungry." She moans, Alejandro just staring at me.

"Do you talk?" I mutter to him. He grins, but doesn't speak.

His teeth are perfectly white and straight. I wonder if Spain is purposely making its men desirable to capture the hearts of the Americans. He continues to stare, and this time I am looking back. His eyes are pulling me in, whispering to me. I refuse to hear it though, and break the force between us. I turn up my nose at him, and walk out of the room. 

I dozed off again, this time being woken by Alejandro. He taps on my arm and grins at me. "Hey," I yawn. For a moment I am leaning into kiss him, thinking it was Duncan. Alejandro and I are barely half an inch apart.

"Still dreaming?" He mutters.

His breath is minty and cool against my lips. "Guess so." I move away from him and get up.

"Hey!" I turn around to face him. "You talked!" He laughs.

"Yes, and I can also sing." His accent is thick and sweet.

"Speak Spanish!" I look as giddy as my mom. He raises a dark eyebrow.

"You American's are quite something, hmm?"

He rolls his tongue on the 'R' in American, and traces his finger across my T.V. "Who is your boyfriend?"

I shrug, feeling oddly trustworthy of this Spanish stranger.

"I'm really not sure."

"So you're single?"

I shrug again. "I'm not sure."

Alejandro looks at me happily. "Well this is going to be a fun week, indeed." He winks at me and I have an urge to rip of his pants. Duncan's head blocks my thoughts, and I reach for my phone.

"You have a nice ass," Alejandro comments. I look at him wildly. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you play bass." He says, referring to the guitar on my wall. "No." I stare at my phone and search for Duncan's number. "Oh." He hums some tune, and before exiting my room, he tells me dinner is ready.

After dinner, I am full and sleepy. I wonder why I'm so tired all the sudden? Not wanting to think about it, I crawl into bed.

I dream of Alejandro and I, together on some Spanish beach. I smell mango's and sand. He picks me up in his strong soccer arms, and kisses me.

I wake up in cold sweat to Duncan calling me. My phone says it's three in the morning.

"Hello?" My throat is dry even though every other part of my body is seemingly wet.

"Gwen. Who the fuck just walked out of your house? What the fuck?"

His voice is frantic and scares me. "What? Who? Someone is robbing my house?"

I feel stupid as my heart races. "No, Gwen. Some Spanish boy is sitting on your porch and smoking a doobie. Did you sleep with him? Don't lie to me!" His voice is angry now, which makes me annoyed. "Uh, no. What the hell do you take me for, a slut? That's my mom's Boss's grandson. What the fuck are you doing at my house at three A.M anyways?"

He starts to talk, hopefully embarrassed, but I cut him off. "Why don't you worry about yourself and not me? Bye." I click the end button angrily, blood boiling.

When I doze off again, it's Alejandro and me running away from an eruption volcano. The volcano is carved to look like Duncan.

* * *

Not gonna lie to you, I'm leaning on Alejandro and Gwen doing something. Only problem is this is a DxG fanfic. Of course Gwen and Duncan will emerge from the ashes and love eachother once more when he returns to Spain, but I'm just sooooo bored with this fic! Help guys D: need ideas!


	19. That's just Duncanny!

ILikeTwizzlers, yeah. I'm kind of obsessing over AxG, maybe because I'm in love with Spanish guys ;333

* * *

"Well, shit."

I sigh and look over at Maddy. Her eyes are red and tired looking. She huffs loudly, and flicks me on the arm.

"You dragged me all the way out here so you and Gwen could get in a fight? Yeah, exactly what I wanted."

"Hey! I wanted to surprise Gwen and take us all out for shakes! Not my fault she was fucking some Spanish guy!" Maddy winces at my words. Sometimes I forget Maddy is only thirteen.

"She wasn't having sex with him, I heard her. That's her Mom's boss's grandson. I remember her Mom talking to me about her Boss coming down to visit." Not wanting to look like a fool, I snorted. "Yeah. And then he seduced her with his damn charm and fucked her silly." Maddy whipped her head to look at me. "Duncan, you're so stupid it makes me want to cry."

She settles back in her seat and closes her eyes. "I want a chocolate-vanilla mix shake with Oreo bits."

I drive away from Gwen's home, my mind full of things I shouldn't be worrying about. Gwen and I were just messing around and I got a little carried away. She never liked me. She told me she loved it? I whimper out loud, but Maddy doesn't hear it.

I decide it's hard to concentrate on driving when all you can think about if you're not even lover, and hopefully it can stay out of my mind until morning.

* * *

It doesn't. I am awake almost the entire night, sipping my shake and finishing what's left of Maddy's when she goes to bed. Did I really think Gwen would do anything with that kid? I didn't even know his name. Why didn't Gwen tell me she was coming? He looked too old for her anyways. I was perfect for her, right? I think about Gwen, on top of him, yelling out his name, whatever the fuck it is.

I don't care. My name is Duncan, what the hell do I care if Gwen is with someone else? Or two other guys? Or five! The more the merrier! My body is yelling at my brain, who finally decides to stop arguing with itself and I fall asleep.

* * *

"Duncan," Dad is shaking me awake. "Huh?" My eyes focus on his. "Yeah?" His voice is weary and my heart skips a beat when he hesitates.

"Your Mother is sick…she's in the hospital. I need you to take care of Maddy for a bit while I get her papers done. I might have to stay overnight with her. It all depends on her vitals."

This is the first time in a long while Dad and I have a civil conversation. "What happened?" I question him, even though we both know I know the answer. He pretends to not hear me, and begins telling me money is on the counter to go grocery shopping. "What happened to her, Dad?"

"Son. You already know. I know. Maddy knows. Your Mother is sick. Mentally. And know her mental sickness and gotten her physically sick. She _should_ be okay, but she will need to see a therapist after this." I nod, feeling a form of closure when I hear my Dad tell me that Mom needs help.

Gwen first pointed it out to me, a few years back, about how she would find empty pill bottles scattered across the house. I tried to tell my Dad, but he told me he was much too busy. After a few attempts, I gave up totally. Now it seemed as this sickness, whatever happened to Mom, got through his thick skull. Maddy comes to mind. I wonder how she is taking this.

"Maddy?" I whisper as I open her door. She is sitting on her bed, completely normal. She holds a pencil in her left hand and a notepad on her lap. "Hey," She looks over and me and I join her on her bed. "Sup?" I ask. She shrugs, her eyelids looking heavy.

"Duncan…" She looks over at me.

It all happens very quickly then. She is crying, bawling her eyes out really, and asking me if Mom is going to be fine. I assure her twelve times she will be, and once she is settled down I help her draw a picture for Mom to hang up on the hospital wall. "Want to go visit her?" I say, kissing Maddy's cheek. "Not now. Now I want to sleep." I nod at her, and exit the room. The hallway is warm, while her room was weirdly cool. I wonder what Gwen is doing now. Ten in the morning, she's probably showering. Showering. Naked. Naked Gwen. My body groans with arousal, and I growl at it too keep quiet. Gwen hates me. The only thing you're sure to see for a while is my hand, I say to the growing pain on my pelvic bone. Looking around the kitchen for something to eat, I find an overly ripe banana and orange.

I can see why Dad left money for food. Speaking of, where is that? After looking for a good minute or so, I finally noticed the bills taped onto the fridge. I hold them money as if it is my first born child, and am completely happy.

Dad is gone, Maddy is asleep, and I have nothing to do but eat the mushy banana and stall before my stomach growls so loud I am floating towards my car to get food.

* * *

Food, glorious food. I am hunting down double stuf Oreos when I spot him. That same Spanish bastard that walked out of Gwen's house. I wait until he is sent by Gwen's Mom to go get something down another aisle to make my approach. "Hey." I tap him on his surprisingly toned shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You know Gwen?" He raises an eyebrow at me, and nods.

"If we are talking about the Gwen that has the short hair and is extremely pale, then yes." His accent is thick, and I find myself urging to punch him.

"Yeah, that's the one. Stay away from her, okay?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"And you didn't introduce yourself? I am Alejandro. I don't take orders from scrawny children as you." I blink, almost amused.

"I'm Duncan. Gwen and I fuck from time to time. If you lay your hands on her I'll beat your ass so bad you won't be able to jump the border back to Mexico."

Alejandro stands a few inches taller than me, and he stares at me intensely. "One, I am not Mexican. I am from Spain. Two, I believe Gwen wouldn't appreciate calling your time together 'fucking from time to time'." Before I have a chance to retaliate, Alejandro chuckles.

"Hmm, with a boy like you, so skinny, Gwen is still probably really tight. I'll have to test it out."

He winks at me, and turns on the balls of his heels holding bread. I catch myself running after him, and literally have to force myself to return back to my cart and finish shopping. I angrily shove the Oreos in the cart, along with some healthy junk Maddy likes, and make my way to the checkout cart. Halfway through, I hear a squeal and my name being called.

"Duncan!" It's Gwen's mom. I turn around and smile at her, and secretly growl at Alejandro, who waves happily back. Hell, did this guy know how to piss people off.

"Duncan, meet Alejandro!" She pushes me closer to the Devil, and claps her hands.

"Hello. My name is Alejandro." He extends his hand out to me. "Duncan." I shake his hand, a little tighter than necessary. Gwen's mom and I chat lightly about my Mom, and then I pay and give her a goodbye kiss, and walk out. I met Alejandro; I want to say to Gwen.

He's a complete asshole jerk off who wants to get it your pants, that's what I would say next.

I am about to continue my mental rant, when I realize I am just describing myself.

* * *

Not gonna lie, I'm so ready to do a dirty scene with Alejandro and Gwen. I think I'm actually going to describe it, at least as much as I want.

See what happens when I get reviews? I write more chapters! ;)

**REVIEW KTHXBAIII~~**


	20. Gwen will this be happening again?

Tdifreak55, I liked the idea you sent me! I'll take it into consideration:)

Sunshine-Midnight123, I love when they talk Spanish oh mah loorddd!

XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX, Thank you, I love writing it! And truthfully, you have no idea how much it means to me when you review on every chapter. It lets me know _someone_ is reading this!

Same with lemonface, thanks:)

ILikeTwizzlers, It was your birthdaaay? Happy late birthday bby:3

How old do you guys think I am, jw?

* * *

I dream of darkness. Just pitch black darkness. I watch myself, as if I was on T.V running around in the darkness. I wonder what on Earth I'm doing, but don't speak. I only watch myself and I run from the darkness only to enter more darkness. After finally giving in, I see myself begin to shake. And for the second time, I am woken by Alejandro. He shakes me and then sits beside me, curiosity plastered on his beautiful face.

"What is it?" I yawned, then closed it quickly because I was too close to Alejandro and didn't how wonderful my breath smelled.

He laid back, almost touching my toes that were cozied up under the blankets. "Who is Duncan, and why is he threatening me to stay away from you?"

His voice was thick with accent, and it took me a moment to even understand what he had said. "Oh," I hear Duncan's name and sigh quietly. "Just ignore me. How did you even…"

"I went out with your Madre today, to buy things for dinner. He came up to me and practically attacked me." He laughed, making it obvious he just found it stupid and immature. And because he did, I felt like I should.

"Yeah, he's pretty crazy."

Alejandro nodded thoughtfully, and stood. Instinctively, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He looked confused for a moment, before a wild and sexy grin formed on his lips. "Duncan will kill me if I do anything with you," He winked. I did a half eye roll half smile. In the dim light of my room, his skin resembled mocha and his eyes even lighter. Like they were glowing, almost. I didn't want to look away.

"Gwen?" He whispers, and breaks my trance.

"Hmm?" I smile at him lazily.

He just stares at me for a moment, and slightly cocks his head to the side in the cutest way. I am about to ask him what he's doing when Jocelyn walks in, making Alejandro jump and stand.

"Dro!" She says, tugging on his arm. She starts speaking in Spanish and 'Dro' rolls his eyes at her and speaks back to her in that magnificent tongue."Go talk to Abuela." Dro says flatly, and pushes tiny Jocelyn out of room. I hear her do an over exaggerated 'ughhh' but she does leave.

"Kiss me?" He turns around to look at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear you, what?"

He leans over me and smiles and for a moment I wonder if he knows how brilliant he is. I am guessing by the way he nips at my earlobe that he knows all too well. "Kiss me." He leans back and we stare at each other dead in the eyes for what feels like a decade.

By the time I realize he wants me to kiss him, to lean in first, it's already too late. "Sorry Gwen." He mumbles, and exits my room before I can if on cue, my phone buzzes. I look at the name and my heart beats with excitement and anger all wrapped up surprise.

"Duncan?" I breathe into the phone.

"Yeah." And that is the conversation for the next thirty seconds. I take in his response, his voice, and close my eyes.

"Why are you calling me?"

It takes him a moment to reply but he does. "I don't know how to cook lasagna and Maddy is begging for it."

I am washed over with a wave of disappointment, but it quickly replaced with anger. He is calling me for baking instructions? Wanting to be bitchy, I simply tell him to go to hell and hang up the phone. Still heated, I call for Alejandro.

"Yeah?" He opens my door.

"I want you to kiss me." I tell him before pulling him in and shutting the door.

* * *

Her lips reminded me of Flora's, the way they tasted of candy and summer. Flora's lips were oddly plump and bulky while Gwen's was soft and the perfect size. She _was_ the perfect size. I have always been a fan of shorter and thinner girls, and Gwen obviously fit the mold. Now only if Gwen grew her hair out and but in brown highlights instead of those teal ones.

I catch myself before I start thinking more about Gwen and me. I am returning to Spain in a matter of what…five, six days?

My stomach churns but I ignore it and deepen the kiss with Gwen. When Abuela invited me here with her for the week, I thought it was going to be incredibly boring. Nothing seemed all that fascinated in U.S.A, really. McDonalds and expensive shoes, and we had both of that in Spain. I did find it remarkably adorable when Gwen looked at like a lost puppy when Abuela, I, or Jocelyn spoke in Spanish. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned softly, like she didn't want me to notice. I did, though. My body reacted, and I placed my hands on her waist and invited her even closer into my personal bubble. "_Dios Mio_," I whispered in her ear and she bucked softly against me. I was kissing her neck and started to make my way back up to her lips when she moaned again, "No, kiss my neck again." Excitement rushed through me, arousal consuming my body.

I wanted to lift her shirt, but I didn't know Gwen all that well. Would she stop me? Slap me? I decide against it and instead move down to kiss over her shirt, hoping in an urge to feel my kisses she would lift her shirt on her own. It worked, and I was now staring at her porcelain body, the best part covered by a blue and white bra that looked fabulous on her. I kiss her shoulders and chest, then her stomach. I run my hands over her pajama pants, and she opens her legs slightly. "_Puedo_?" I ask, then remembering she has no idea what I just asked her. "May I?" I repeat in English. She closes her eyes and nods, and I take off her pajama pants in one swift moment. I am greeted happily by a pair on panties, perfectly matching her bra. I kiss the panties, and feel Gwen's body tense under me. "What," I ask. "Duncan never did this?" I shake my head jokingly.

"Talk to me in Spanish." She growls.

I grin, and I am the one to nod this time. I kiss her thighs and stomach, and she groans and bucks. Feeling superior, I whisper to her in Spanish:

"_E__stoy muy contendo de que te conoci_."

And it's true. I couldn't be happier that I met her. I continue to kiss and tease Gwen, until she squirms under me and tugs at my hair. "Stop it," She groans. I just give her a smile and obey. I slip off her panties, slowly, wanting to sabor this precios moment in history. 

_Me encanta América._

* * *

"Jesus _fuck_, Alejandro!" I can't believe I am letting this happen. I can't believe I am doing this, with Dro of all of all, I can't believe how good he is at it.

I try and ignore the fact that he is making cute little slurping sound and focus on how it feels so fucking amazing. Occasionly he lifts his head to look at me, just I squirm and practically yell at him to continue. I want to do something for him. I almost tell him to stop and take off his pants, but I can't.

It feels to good. I can't control my breathing and for a moment I feel like screaming and thrashing around like a child. I think of his tongue and wonder how he can go fast like that, and then I moan out his name as loudly as possible without attracting Mercedes or Mom into the room. He lays back, looking extremely exhausted by his adventure. I spy the buldge in his jeans, and smile.

I reach for it, and he looks at me and raises an eyesbrow.

I simply continue smiling and say "My turn".

* * *

"What? Oh my God, Gwen! Tell me all about it!" Bridgette yells. I widen my eyes, signaling her too quiet, and she does.

"My first time, doing that, was pretty good actually. Just me and Geoff and his bedroom." She grins at the memory, while I groan.

"Well, there isn't much to tell. He did...stuff to me, and I returned the favor."

"He did it orally too?"

I nodded slowly, feeling the heat rush to my face. She giggled in approval. "I want to meet him! He sounds sexy! From Spain you say?"

I nod, and we go into discussion about Geoff. Geoff was a stupid guy Bridgette met during a surfing competition, and he was really the reason I hadn't spoken to her all summer. Summer was coming to an end though, and Geoff was going back home to Florida. He was sent up here by his parents, hoping to get him out of his party ways, but obviously that didn't happen. Instead he met Bridgette, and got her knocked up.

I stared at Bridgette's slight bump in disappointment. Her and Geoff were excited, but really I feel bad for the unborn child. Geoff lives in Florida, for God's sake. I shake it out of my head. It's not my place. "When is it due?" I point at her belly.

"Still a long while to go, I'm afraid. But hey, I find out the sex in three and a half weeks."

I smile at her, though it's more sympathetic, and tell her I should be on my way. She drops me back off at home, and Dro is sitting on my porch, smoking a cigarette and shirtless.

"Holy fucking shit. You are the luckiest girl on Earth."

I shrug even though my heart is beating so fast I am worried it's about to pop out of my chest. When I close the door she is still muttering"Holy shit. Holy shit! Holy _fucking_ shit!".

I walk up the stairs, Dro's eye on me the whole time. "Hey." He says as Bridgette rolls out of her driveway.

"Hey."

I stand awkwardly beside him as he puffs the cigarette. "You look good." He looks at me and tosses the bud.

"Good enough to eat?" I tease, and wink.

"Couldn't of said it better myself." And with that he kisses me, and walks inside.

* * *

Well, I did it! At least the beginning ;3

**REVIEW PLEEZ && THX!**

**seriously though, review.  
**


	21. Ohhh, Duncan

I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING. IT'S SHORT. SORRY.

I'm going to North Carolina next week, with no internet, so hopefully I'll have up Gwen's chapter before I go up. I think I'm only staying for a few days so don't worry~

**Reviews or I stop, lul.**

* * *

"The fuck?"

I took a step back, hitting the closed door awkwardly. Maddy stared at me, her cheeks blushing furiously and getting deeper. The person below her blushed too, obviously wishing they could go back a few moments. "Does Mom know?" I wonder aloud, and Maddy just stares and doesn't reply which I take as a no. "Dad?" Silence.

"You could have told me. So we wouldn't be staring at each other in shock right now."

The person below Maddy squirms and stands. "I should go," They say, but I don't move from the door.

"How long have you guys been together?"

I cross my arms. "We officially started going out two months ago." I look at Maddy.

"Two months? And you never told me? Maddy, I tell you everything!" My voice cracks in despair.

"Oh right, Duncan. It's so easy for me to come to you and tell you I like girls and am dating one." S

he turns to the girl with the long brown hair and looks her up and down.

"Well I know this isn't the best first impression, but I'm Aubrey. Mad's…girlfriend."

Her smile is warm, so I smile back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Duncan, her older brother."

Maddy stands too, and she comes up to me. "You can't tell Mom, or Dad. You can't even tell Gwen."

She pokes my chest.

"Hey man, you kept tons of my secrets. I can keep this one."

We link pinkies, and she ushers me out of the room. As I stand in the dim lit hallway, I think to myself. Holy shit, my sister's a lesbian.

"So…you got an older sister?" I say jokingly as I finish making lunch.

"Actually, yes. She was just dumped by her boyfriend though. She can be such a whore at times, too. But you should like her. You dated her friend."

I drop the spoon I was holding to stir the noodles and look over at Aubrey. "Oh yeah? Who is that?"

For a moment I think of Gwen but force her pale, beautiful head out of my brain.

"Hmm, I think her name's Courtney." I cough, choke really, and continue to stir.

"What's your sisters name again?" I question her. "Paisley. She's a junior this year."

Paisley. The name blocks in my head, and I remember her. A tiny girl, but fit, with long blonde hair that she always had straightened. Her nails polished purple, and her skin ivory. "See that? He gets that look whenever he's thinking of someone hot." Maddy mutters to Aubrey.

"Shush."

We get our bowls and eat in silence, and I try not to stare at Aubrey and Maddy making eyes at each other. "Courtney hates Gwen, you know. Paisley tells me so."

I roll my eyes. "Oh trust me, I know. How does Paisley feel about Gwen though?"

She looks at me and shrugs. "Not sure. I don't think she _doesn't_ like Gwen, just doesn't know her."

I nod and go back to dreaming about Paisley. She undresses herself and moans, but it sounds like Gwen's moan. She keeps moaning my name, and then it gets too much. I look around at Maddy, trying to ignore my member who is now alive and awake.

"Good lunch." I say, and scoot away to the couch and cover under a blanket.

Slowly but it does happen, I fall asleep.

Nothing much happens the rest of the day. I sit at home, I eat, and dream of Gwen then wake myself up to stop. Her laugh…that's been the main event of this evening. I keep thinking of things that would make her laugh. I stare at my phone, longing to call her, to hear her voice, but I don 't. I just stare.

I am wondering if she hates me when I get the call from Geoff.

* * *

When Geoff first tells me, I threaten to gouge out his eyes if he's lying.

"Hey man, don't shoot the messenger!" Is all he has to say.

I hang up on him, not wanting to believe that Gwen would do that.

Gwen, _my_ Gwen.

My heart hurts as my brain reminds it that she is not my Gwen, never has and now that she has that Spanish fuck she probably never will be.

She just thinks of me as someone to talk to if she's bored, or horny.

I walk over to my Mom's room and open her medicine cabinet, the pill bottles scattered over the top.

As I stare at the bottle in my hand, I wonder if I should be doing this. I know

I shouldn't, but who gives a fuck.

I down pill after pill, Gwen laughing the whole time in my mind.

* * *

Like I said, couldn't think of anything. I seriously wrote four of these. One in which Maddy and Duncan get into a wreck but I didn't know how to play that in...lol


	22. The GwEND

**PLEASE READ!**

**I am writing a novel, and wanted to no if anyone would/could read my first chapter and critique it for me? **

**Also, I made a tumblr LOL**

**jamielikeselephants . tumblr . com**

**^FOLLOW :3**

* * *

"Mm," Dro murmurs as I redress in front of him. My whole body blushes, and I hurry with clipping my bra on. "You're still nervous around me, really?" He raises his eyebrows and I grin.

"Well it's not everyday someone moans at seeing my body." I push my hair out of my eyes and pull on a gray shirt. "They would if they saw your body." Dro is grinning now, his teeth looking extra white against his tanned skin. "What's on the agenda for today, babe?" A tingle runs down my spine when Dro calls me babe. He doesn't let me respond, and instead kisses me.

His kisses always begin the same. Unsure and soft, but when he knows I'll kiss him back he turns into a hungry lion, in the sexiest way of course. A few minutes into the kissing, my phone rings. Hesitantly Dro pulls away and grabs it off the bed to hand to me. I see the name, and for a minute I am considering pressing the mute button, but don't.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"Gwen, hey, it's Maddy. Duncan is passed out on the floor and I'm trying to stay calm but he won't wake up and…I'm scared."

I look at Dro for a moment, his sparkling light eyes and gorgeous lips. My mouth waters while my heart thumps of worry. "Maddy, stay calm. I'll be right over." I promise her, and the conversation ends at that. "When will you be back?" He asks me, and I shrug. "Soon."

We kiss each other for only a moment, and I hurry out of the door.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

While I am silently cursing myself for not owning a car, I am thanking my Mom and Duncan's parents to live so close to each other.

I turn the corner onto Duncan's street, and his brown and white house stands out with all the others. It's the biggest, for one, and the colors don't match any of the weird green and pink houses around. Sadly, it's why my Mom liked this place. When we bought the house it was originally blue and orange, but Mom got Duncan and I to paint it a few years back, and now it was a very pastel pink.

I only have to knock on the door twice before a pretty girl with brown hair answers.

"Maddy is upstairs. Hi, I'm Aubrey." We shake hands, and hurry up the stairs.

I see Duncan first, then Maddy. She has moved him from the floor to the bed—God knows how—and is holding his head. Once I see his adorable face, I run. I run not only for him, but for us.

All emotions of angry and annoyance flush out of my body, only to be replaced by worry. "Duncan?" I say as I grab onto his cheeks. No response, but I was expecting that. "How long has he been out?"

Maddy shakes her head quickly. "I don't know. Me and Aubrey were downstairs and I came up here and saw him. Only a minute or two before I called you." I am reaching for my phone when she finishes. "Maddy, call 911. I'm going to try and wake him up."

Maddy nods, taking my phone from my hands. They go downstairs, and it is just me and Duncan.

Only I guess it doesn't count, because he might be dead. Dead. The word lingers in my mind and I instantly regret saying it, because I feel tears prickling out of my eyes. One lands on his nose, and I kiss it off.

I call his name multiple times, shake him a little, but I don't get any response.

"Ambulance is coming!" I hear Maddy shout, and when she does I burst into sobs.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

I wonder if this is how Duncan felt when I fell down the stairs.

Looking at me, wanting to hold me and kiss me and tell me that I'm fine and everything will be okay.

They pumped his stomach, wouldn't let me watch. I guess he took a shit load of some pills he found, but they wouldn't tell me what kind or how many, if they even knew.

Maddy went to go get coffee, which is only appropriate considering it's running on three in the morning. "How long have we been here?" Maddy had asked me. "Too long," I muttered back. She only nodded in agreement.

That was hours ago…My butt feels numb as so does my back. How long how I been sitting in this chair?

I crack my neck and sigh. There is no one around, no one but me and the nurse.

Where is Maddy? A male nurse with blue scrubs winks at me, and I turn in disgust. I should have gone home and changed…I am sitting here, in the too-cold waiting room, wearing nothing but a tiny gray tank top and shorts that are so short they shouldn't even be considered shorts.

I see Maddy in the distance, but she isn't holding coffee. She is running to me, full frontal running.

I stand up. "He's awake! Come on!"

She crashes into me and we both walk quickly to the elevator, feeling awkward when we are greeted by an elderly woman going _out_ of the elevator. I click the fourth floor button, and Maddy starts to cry.

"He's okay, Maddy. Don't cry."

I soothe her and pat her back until the gray doors open again. "Room 218," She tells me.

Everything is blur from then. When I finally go back into my regular state, I am looking at the closed door. "Nurse in, do not enter." Maddy reads the sign on the door.

I hear Duncan groan in pain, my hands itch to open the door. It seems like hours, but finally we move out of the way so the tiny and adorable nurse can leave. The nurse looks at me when we hear Duncan groan in pain again.

"That boy does not like catheters!" She giggles in an annoying high pitched voice, and walks away.

It would have been comical if I wasn't so eager to see Duncan, when Maddy and I practically fought each other to enter the room. I let Maddy in first, and when she sees Duncan she cries.

"Hey now, stop whining." His voice is so hoarse it doesn't even sound like him. "You scared the shit out of me!" Maddy cries and hits him lightly on the arm. "Language," He tells her.

He stares at Maddy for a minute or two before finally recognizing I was even in the room. He doesn't speak, and neither do I. We simply stare at each other, so intensely that Maddy coughs to break the tension.

"Gwen and I rode with you in the ambulance." Maddy says. "Cool." Was all Duncan said in reply.

"I'll be right back…" Maddy mutters before leaving the room.

We stare in silence for a minute, before I give him a weak smile.

"Hey."

"Sup, whore?"

His response catches me off guard. "Huh?" I say cautiously, making my way to his bed.

"You. Alejandro. Sucky sucky. Oh, don't give me that look Gwen. We both know you know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

Instead of breaking down, I stand up a little taller. "You. Courtney. Fucky fucky."

He chuckles, but I don't think it's because he found it humorous. "We didn't, and you know it."

"Do I?" I counter.

"Yeah, you do. Gwen…why the FUCK would you do this to me?" Anger is obvious in his tone.

"I didn't do anything." I say quietly.

"Fuck Gwen! You're MINE, get it? Only mine!" He is breathing oddly.

"Duncan, calm down. Your heart rates out of whack."

He brings his hands up to rub his eyes, and I see the numerous needles poking into his skin.

"I love you, a lot. Too much. And when I was told of your little sex party, I lost it."

"Who told you?"

"That doesn't matter, I—"

"Yes, Duncan. It does matter."

I sit in the chair beside him, and I sigh of relief when I take his hand and he doesn't jerk away.

"I hate you for being so damn beautiful." He whispers to me.

"I hate you for making me love you so much." I kiss his hand.

"Do you think…do you think _us_ will ever work?" He asks me, and I am silent. "I don't know." I say quietly. "But I do know I love you." I murmur into his hand.

"Marry me?"

I don't respond, not sure if he said what I thought he said. "Huh?"

"Marry me. After high school, once we both have cars and jobs. I want to marry you."

My heart beats quickly in my chest. "Duncan…"

"No, listen. I love you more than I love myself. I want you, so bad. I would fuck you silly, anywhere and anytime. I would, right now. Right here. I want to marry you. We fit with each other, Gwen. We _need _each other. Don't even bother telling me we don't."

I swallow hard, and smile. "I would fuck you silly too, Duncan."

"Is that a yes?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and smiles.

"Yes, Duncan. I will marry you. But only after high school."

"Promise?" He says.

"I pinky promise." We smile at each other for the longest time, and seal the deal with a kiss.

"When I get out of here, I'm beating the fuck out of Alejandro." He whispers into my ear.

Instead of replying, I just kiss him again.

* * *

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this fanfic. I had so much fun with it, and anyone reading this and want more just subscribe to me/favorite me and I'll be uploading for Total Drama DxG stuff soon. Thanks again, guys.**


End file.
